The Lonely Soul (Discontinued)
by TomBoyOfDeath98
Summary: Just as the title says. A girl is lost in the world, she thinks life is out to get her and she's starting to lose. But what if something unexpected came around the corner, she thinks it's nothing but she has no idea that this truly IS something. What will happen to this girl? Read on to find out. HikaruxOCxKaoru
1. Character Analysis

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC but I do own my own OC please pm me if you wish to use my OC.**

* * *

Name: Samantha 'Sam' Hawkins

Gender: Female/Male (I'll explain in good time, keep reading. Oh and the **bold writing **is my OC when their male)

Height: 5' 3"/ **5, 7"**

Hair: Auburn brown/**Onyx black**

Eyes: Chocolate brown/**Ruby red**

Birthday: 23rd April

Star sign: Taurus

Personality: (At first) Cold, distant, emtionless, (with time) kind, polite, cocky, funny, happy, mischievous

Likes: Skateboarding, Ice cream, Pranks, Sports especially soccer, Haruhi, Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, Hikaru, Koaru

Dislikes: friends getting hurt, bullying, Lobelia Academy, Tamaki as long as he doesn't do anything stupid, Kyoya from time to time

Host type: Mysterious Seductive type

Bio: Hello this is Sam here, speaking about my life. Yea, let's just say that my childhood wasn't the easiest. At age 5, I became a project experiment, a lab rat if you will. These men forced me from my home and killed my parents, who tried to protect me, in front of my own eyes, their blood splating on my innocent face. For the past 6 years, all they did was prod and poke me with syrines and needlesthat had god know in them. In that time, I gained a lot of new 'features' from those experiments and with tests, I learned that I could:

1\. Change my gender to male and female but it causes a few changes like my height , hair and eye colour

2\. Lift up to 300 times my own weight

3\. Hack any super computer, the serums gave me an IQ of 300

4\. Run at supersonic speed

The people who kidnapped me, trained me through all sorts of martial arts, kendo and self defence. Turning 11, I decided that I had had enough and was going to escape from that prison. After two weeks of planning, I was finally free from that place then I did what was left to do. I ran. I kept running until I was out of america and at the estate of my parents summer home in japan. And for the last four years I made a living, here in japan finally living the life I want. But I had to be cautious meaning I had to give myself a new name and details along with it. And I couldn't use my powers to their fullest extent. Well, here I am now living peacefully in my own home waiting for my acceptance letter into Ouran Academy. I may have not had a good past but I can have a brighter future. Oh I think I heard the letter box open. Looking in the hallway, I saw a letter sitting on the mat. Ripping open the envelope and skimming through the letter, I saw the word 'Accepted'. YES! Okay bye I've gotta go and get ready for tomorrow. *runs off*


	2. Starting Today, You Are a Host!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC but I do own my OC please PM if you wish to use my OC.**

_'Word'-_thoughts

"Word"- speaking

**"Word"**\- speaking together

* * *

In the elegant hallways, there was boy, wearing blue baggy jeans with a white vest top underneath a black hoody with the hood up covering all of his face along with a pair of worn down black converse shoes.

Reaching a hand out grabbing the door handle of the fourth library, he pulled it open only to find more chatting students in there. Grumbling to himself, he shut the door and went to find somewhere else to study. Walking down the hallway, he thought to himself, _'I'm starting to think that these students only come here to have a good time'._

Passing a window, he saw doves fly across, _'How are things in heaven mom, dad. I miss you it's been ten years already' _he thought with a sad sigh._  
_

Onwards he saw a door, looking up he saw a sign that read 'Music Room 3'.

_'An abandoned music room, maybe I can study here,' _he thought hoping to get some peace and quiet.

Opening the door a bright light shone through the crack and rose petals fluttered lazily to his face.

"**Welcome!**" Six male voices called out to him once the light faded, the stumped boy saw a blonde haired, violet eyed boy sat upon a throne like chair, behind him were two identical orange haired, topaz eyed twin boys except their hair was parted differently. On the blonde's right was a black-haired, onyx grey eyed boy with glasses perched on his nose and a black notebook in hand.

On the blonde's left was a tall black-haired, grey eyed boy and sat on his shoulders was a small honey-blonde haired, honey-brown eyed boy, in the kid's arms was a pink bunny. All of those boys were clad in the school uniform.

Hearing the door open behind him, he glanced over his shoulder to see a girl, who would be mistaken as a boy what with the short brown hair, baggy clothes and big glasses, walk in and looked as shocked as the boy was.

_'When I opened the door. I found the Host Club.' _The hooded boy thought.

* * *

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the élite private school: Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

* * *

"**This is a host club?**" Both the boy and girl exclaimed in unison, backing up against the door.

"**Oh wow it's two boys**." The twins noted to everyone in unison. The boy with the black book turned to the twins asking,

"Hikaru Kaoru, I believe these young men are in the same class as you, aren't they?"

The twins responded as one, "**Yeah but they're both shy. They don't act very sociably so we don't know much about them**."

Smirking, a lightbulb flickered before turning on. "Well that wasn't very polite." The twins lifted their hands and shrugged at each other. "Welcome to the Ouran Host club, Mr Honor Students." The onyx-haired boy welcomed the two newcomers. Suddenly the blonde stood up from his chair and gasped in surprise,

"What? You must be Sam Hawkins and Haruhi Fujioka."

Those mentioned were too busy trying to open the door to get them out of here until,

"You're the exceptional honor students we've heard about."

The two honor students stopped struggling to open the door, which had somehow locked itself leaving them trapped inside, looked over their shoulders at the blonde. "How did you know my name?" The brunette asked in freaked astonishment. _'Yeah how?' _The hooded kid whimpered in thought.

"Why, you're infamous. It's not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our academy, let alone two." The glasses boy stated as if it was a known fact.

"You two must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as honor students, Mr Fujioka and Mr Hawkins."

The 'boy`s' left eye twitched and the hooded boy just stood next to 'him' blankly, trying to process the words the glasses boy spoke of. "Ah..thank you...i guess?" The brunette grumbled out a bit uncertain on what to say.

"You're welcome!" The blonde boy proclaimed wrapping his arms around both the distress ones shoulders, which made the hooded boy snap out of his thinking.

"You're both heroes to other poor people Fujioka and Hawkins. You've shown the world that even two poor people can excel at an élite private academy!" The violet eyed boy announced to the honor students.

Shocked at him being too close, Haruhi and Sam inched away from the blonde's touch, but apparently he didn't get the message and followed them. "It must be hard for you two to be constantly looked down upon by others." He said with a dramatic wave in the air around him.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi grumbled in annoyance. "You think?" Sam replied sarcastically.

"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you poor men, to our world of beauty!" The airheaded blonde shouted after still following the annoyed commoners, lifting both his hands as sparkles and roses flowed around him.

_'What the hell?'_ Sam thought confused on how that's even happening. Haruhi huffed, "I'm out of here." She said walking to the door.

"Same here." Sam only walked a couple of steps towards the door before he and Haruhi were dragged back by the small blonde kid, who was surprisingly strong for his size. "Hey! Come back here Haru-chan and Sam-chan!" He said as he held both the boys arms. "You must be like superheroes or something. That's so cool!" He yelled in a star struck manner.

"We're not heroes, we're just honor students." Sam spoke annoyed but noticed what he said as did Haruhi.

**"AND WHO ARE CALLING SAM-CHAN/HARU-CHAN?!"** Him and Haruhi yelled in unison at the poor boy, making him run away.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholars would be so openly gay." The blonde one spoke once again causing both the scholars to freeze and look at each other.

"Openly what?" Haruhi asked Sam, not sure of what they just heard. "Who are you calling gay you bastard." Sam mumbled giving the over obsessive blonde a glare but the blonde didn't notice as Sam's eyes were covered by his hood.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into." He said as if he just solved the problem. Pointing to the dark-haired giant, "Do you like the strong silent type?" The small kid, "The Boy Lolita?" The twins, "How about the mischievous type?" The boy with glasses, "Or the cool type?" Saying the boys types.

"Uh..it's not like that I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" "Yeah same here!" Haruhi and Sam yelled at the man who started coming towards them to close for comfort and stuck both a hand under their chins in a way more than friendly way.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me. What do you say?" He asked in a seductive voice.

Sam became freaked out and pushed the blonde away while backing up with Haruhi into a stand with a beautiful blue vase on it. The movement caused the vase to topple backwards, Haruhi spun around and tried to catch it but was only to brush the handle with her fingertips, watching the vase fall to the ground in horror.

Sam heard glass shatter and looked around the stand only to have the same look of horror as Haruhi's. Haruhi stayed leaning over the stand in shock of what just occurred.

_'Please don't tell me that vase was expensive!?' _Sam thought hoping that vase didn't cost as much as it looked. The twins finally decided to move from their spot to be behind the poor dazed girl.

**"Aww." **the twins whined upon looking at the shattered piece of art. "We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." One of the twins spoke.

"Oh now you've done it commoners. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen." The other one spoke with a bit more raspy voice than his twin.

Haruhi shot up, "What 8 million yen?! How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?" Sam was also freaking out, "Oh man this is what happens when you walk into a totally suspicious place Sam! Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?!" Whispering harshly to himself.

Both now frazzled at the amount of money they were now knocked into, they both responded in defeat, "**We're gonna have to pay you back.**" Rubbing the back of their heads.

"**With what money? You both can't even afford the school uniform.**" The twins spoke not even caring slighty at how rude they were being in their speeches. '_Jerks' _thought Sam.

"What's with the grubby outfits you've got on anyway?" The twin with the raspy voice wondered aloud.

_'Well not all of us have luxuries like you do, we have to work for them.' _Sam thought getting a bit ticked at the twin who spoke his thought. The boy with glasses came over and picked up a piece of the trashed vase, "Well what do you suppose we do, Tamaki?"

The blonde now known as Tamaki, sat down in his throne like chair and crossed his legs. "There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka, Hawkins. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your bodies." He said with a wicked smile and pointed an accusing finger at the honor students, "That means, starting today, you're the host club's dogs."

Both Haruhi and Sam were struck to the core in shock and horror.

_'I don't know if I can handle this mom.'_

_'I thought that this school meant having my freedom, mom dad.' _Haruhi and Sam thought different things at the same times, both turning a pale ghost white. _'I've been captured by a bunch of boys that are calling the__mselves a host club', 'But now I'm being trapped a prisoner again by these boys and their so-called host club'._

Having their last thoughts, before falling faintly to the ground after the blonde kid with the bunny, stimulously poking them twice in the shoulder. The host club boys just stared at them trying to figure out what to do with them now.

* * *

'The Host Club is now open for business'

The once quiet empty room was now filled with blushing and giggling girls clad with yellow dresses.

"Um Tamaki, what's your favourite song?" One of the guests asked, "What song? The one that reminds me of you, of course." Tamaki smooth talked to one of the clients.

"I baked you a cake today. Would you like to taste it?" A shy guest asked offering cake to her prince. Taking her chin in his hand tilting her head up, looking her in the eyes, "Only if you feed it to me darling." Purring out a response, his guest blushed lightly. (Tamaki Suoh: High School 2nd-Year {Host Club King})

Sighing happily, "Oh how you're so dreamy." Giggling to herself swaying one of his guests, a red-head spoke up, "May I have a word with you, Tamaki?" Turning to his left, he hmm'd in response silently asking what she wanted.

"I've recently heard the host club is keeping a little kitten and puppy without a pedigree." The princess noted to him. Chuckling, "I don't know if I'd call them that." Tamaki said. "Speak of the devils," Tamaki said as Haruhi and Sam walked in.

"Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglets. Did you get everything on our list?" Tamaki asked.

"What? Piglet?" Haruhi said sweatdropping at the name. (Haruhi Fujioka: High School 1st-Year {Host Club Dog})

"What an idiot." Sam grumbled annoyed at the given nickname. (Sam Hawkins: High School 1st-Year {Host Club Dog})"Hey wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki asked holding a container full of coffee. "Just what it looks like. It's coffee." Sam deadpanned.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki asked being a bit unsure of this coffee. "What do you mean?" Haruhi asked confused. "It's instant coffee."Sam said trying to get it into his head. The girls across from them confusingly asked, "**It's instant?**" tilting their heads to the side.

"Woah I've heard of this before. It's commoner's coffee." Tamaki said finally realising what the coffee was, "You just add hot water." Tamaki gasped as though he found a priceless artifact.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." Said the brunette sat next to her darker haired friend. "So it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." The dark-haired girl said matter-of-factly. The group of girls that had gathered around the sofa agreed to the girl's statement with a nod.

"Commoner's are pretty smart." The glasses boy said as he, the twins and a few other girls gathered around the table as well.

"One hundred grams for three hundred yen?" The twin with the left hair style asked right next to Sam's ear causing him to stiffen slightly. The raspy voiced twin stated back, "That's a lot less than we normally pay." Haruhi grew annoyed as did Sam, "I'll go back and get something else. S'cuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee." Sam made to reach out and grab the container from Tamaki but he raised his hand stopping him.

"No I'll keep it." Everyone's gaze turned back to Tamaki in shock. He stood from his seat and placed a hand on his hip. "I'm going to give it a try." Everyone gasped at his bravery in awe. He held the coffee in the eyes exclaiming loudly, "I will drink this coffee!" Everyone but 'glasses', Sam, Haruhi and the red-head client gaped and clapped.

"Alright Haruhi, Sam get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee."

_'Idiots, they're all a bunch of god damn idiots' _Sam thought glaring at Tamaki's retreating back.

_'I hate all these damn rich people.' _Haruhi thought, glaring at them from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far." The red-head said placing down her teacup on it's plate. "Your palette won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because they bought it." Haruhi and Sam turned towards her, having heard her say something hmm'd to ask 'what'.

"I'm sorry. I was talking to myself." She said turning to face them, giving them a fake close-eyed smile. Sam frowned,

_'I doubt that. I recognize that tone and fake expression anywhere.'_

"Uh..." Haruhi was unsure of what to say. "Haruhi~! Sam~!" Sam grumbled walking to Tamaki trying to get it over with while Haruhi muttered, "I'm comin'."

By the time she walked over, Sam was already tapping the spoon lightly against the side of the teacup to get the rest of the coffee ground off. He filled the last two cups and Haruhi poured in the hot water. Lifting up a tray of hot coffee, they both said in unison, **"Here."**

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki said with a charming smile with sparkles floating around him. "I'm a little scared to drink this." One girl with dark long hair stated staring at the drink not completely trusting it. Sam frowned, _'Why are you making such a big deal. It's not like it's poisoned or anything.'_

A girl with dirty blonde hair stared into her cup, "I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me." She worriedly admitted. Tamaki quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and dipped with her leg high in the air, holding her face close to his as he whispered, "What if I let you drink from my mouth?"

"Well then I would drink it." The girl giggled nervously, her face turning a bright red. _'That's disgusting. Why would these girls like something like that?'_ Sam grimaced in disgust at the thought. All girls around them squealed at the display causing Sam to flinch at the loudness hurting his ears.

"This is ridiculous." Haruhi mumbled to Sam who nodded in agreement. Picking up a tray, Sam walked towards the twins and Haruhi walked towards the giant and kid. Sam heard the conversation between the twins and their guests,

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed." The left-haired twin said laughing, one leg propped on his chair cushion. The right-haired twin turned red in the face,

"Hikaru don't tell them that story!" He gained a hurt betrayed look and sat back in his chair, a finger sat on his lips looking to the side blushing in embarrassment. "I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?" He questioned with a few tears falling from his eyes.

The older twin noticed that his brother was hurt by what he said, "I'm sorry Kaoru." The girls gasped in anticipation. Grabbing his brother's face closer to his own making it seem as they were to kiss,

"I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened I had to tell them. I'm sorry." He apologized once again rubbing his nose against his brother's in hope that he'll be forgiven. "I forgive you." The younger twin forgave him, his eyes watering up at the serenity of his brother's words. (Hikaru &amp; Kaoru Hitachiin: High School 1st-Years)

**"I'VE NEVER SEEN BROTHERLY LOVE QUITE LIKE THAT!"** Their guests squealed. (The 'Very Close' Hitachiin Twins)

"What has them so excited? I just don't get it." Sam said to himself as he walked past them.

"Sorry we're running late." The blonde kid said on the tall dark-haired boy's back rubbing his eye. "Hello Honey, Hey Mori. We've been waiting here for you guys hi." One of the girls spoke grabbing both the boys attention.

"I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake." The blonde kid said rubbing the sleep and tears put of his eyes after the tall boy put him on the sofa. (Takashi Morinozuka {Mori for short}: High School 3rd-Year) &amp; (Mitsukuni Haninozuka {Honey for short}: High School 3rd-Year)

**"So cute!"** The girls squealed loudly with blushes dusting across their cheeks.

"Is that boy really a third year student?" Haruhi asked as she and Sam watched from afar. "I'm thinking the same thing cause I'm just confused."

Then the glasses kid stepped up next to them, "Honey-Sempai may seem young and childish but he's a prodigy," he said "And then Mori-Sempai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

_'I guess that kinda makes sense in it's own way.'_

"Uh..." Haruhi mumbled. "Haru-chan! Sam-chan!" Honey shouted jumping onto both their arms causing them to spin around. "Hey Haru-chan Sam-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?" Honey asked the dizzy victims.

"Uh thanks but I don't really like cake." Haruhi said dizzy from the spin. "Um no thank you Sempai." Sam said also in dizziness. "Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" Honey offered holding the bunny behind his back.

"I'm not into bunnies." Haruhi said swaying back and fourth. "Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" Honey asked holding his bunny with tears in his eyes looking a bit upset, Haruhi and the bunny seemed to be having a stare off until the bunny actually blushed.

_'How is that possible?'_ Sam thought trying to figure out another of the Host Club's mysteries.

"I guess he is kinda cute huh?" Haruhi said kneeling down in front of him. "Oh..." Honey said a look of realisation on his face looking at Haruhi. Another light bulb went off.

"Take good care of him okay?" Honey asked placing the bunny in Haruhi's arms and bounced back to his table and rolled around on one of his guest's lap.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here he's the King, his request rate is 70%." The black-haired boy noted to the commoners.

"What's this world coming to?" Haruhi asked seeming to question it's sanity. "And in order for you to pay off your eight million yen debt with us, you two will act as the Ouran Host Club's dogs until you graduate." (Kyoya Otori: High School 2nd-Year {Vice-President})

He smiled a shit-eating grin and apologized, "I'm sorry I meant our errand boys, you can try to run away if you want to Haruhi, Sam. But just so you know my family employs a private police force of one hundred officers."

Pushing up his glasses he asked, "By the way, do either of you have a passport?" (Translation: you won't be to stay in Japan)

_'If he's trying to intimidate me, he needs to do a better job cause so far it's not working.' _Sam thought feeling pretty smug about it. "You're going to have to work hard to pay of that debt!" Tamaki said out of nowhere. "My little nerd." He blew on Haruhi's neck causing her to scream and jump forward a few feet bumping into Sam making him glare at Tamaki.

Breathing heavily, Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck and glared at Tamaki asking, "Please don't do that again."

"You both need makeovers or no girl's going to look twice at you." Sam blinked turning to face Tamaki, "Well I'm not trying to get girls to look at me for that matter." Sam replied.

Tamaki held a look of disbelief, "Are you kidding me?" He pulled a rose from nowhere. "That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies. Like me." He smiled at them showing his sparkling white teeth. Haruhi merely blinked and bluntly stated,

"I just don't think it's all that important." Tamaki stumbled and his eyes widened, looking at her in surprise. "Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean all that really matters is what's on the inside right?" She looked up at the blonde.

"I don't even understand or know why you have a host club like this." Sam stated sighing.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" Tamaki said completely missing the point of that speech. Sam and Haruhi gained annoyed faces and glared at Tamaki from the corner of their eyes.

"It's not often that God creates a perfect person like moi." Tamaki hugged himself smiling brightly like a buffoon. "Beautiful both inside and out."

"There is no god."

"Say what?" Haruhi asked after Sam's blunt statement. But Tamaki was caught in his own little world. "I understand how you feel since not everyone is blessed as I am but you must console yourselves. Otherwise how would either of you go on living?"

"And think about this you two..." Tamaki started ranting about nonsense.

Sam sweatdropped, _'This guy is nuts and a total idiot'. _Sam noticed that Haruhi was deep in thought not even listening to the idiot. Sam saw the twins walking past them but stopped as they noticed the commoners with Tamaki. _'Why are they here don't they have customers to attend to?'_ Tamaki still continued to rant. _'Someone please make him shut up'._

"Huh, I got it." Haruhi said placing her fist on her palm. This caught Sam's attention. "Oh did I strike a chord?" Tamaki asked from Haruhi's right.

"Obnoxious." Haruhi said oblivious to the blonde next to her. Tamaki turned to stone, his eyes twitching before heading into a corner to sulk. Sam burst out laughing at the blonde's misery.

"Um, I'm sorry Tamaki-Sempai." She apologized. The twins appeared next to Haruhi and laughed. They placed their elbows on Haruhi's head laughing along with Sam. "You're a hero alright!" Hikaru said.

"Nice one Haruhi." Sam said, his laugh reduced to chuckles. _'But he is a pain in the neck', _"I'm sorry Sempai." Haruhi apologized after a few moments and rubbed the back of her head. Everyone looked at her. "But your lesson did strike a small chord with me." Sam blinked and bluntly stated, "I wasn't even listening." The twins laughed at that knowing that Sam was going to be fun.

Tamaki stood from his crouched position gaining his color back and putting on a charming smile acting as if he was never upset five seconds ago.

"Really? It did? Let me teach you more my friends."

_'Is he bipolar or something'_ Sam thought confused of his behaviour. "Well he got over that quick." Haruhi muttered to herself.

"Boss," Kaoru began from Haruhi's right. "Call me king." Tamaki ordered, fingers twitching. "You can teach them all the basics of hosting." Kaoru continued ignoring Tamaki.

"But they're not going to get very far with the ladies if they don't look the part you know." Hikaru finished, walking in front of Haruhi while Kaoru moved behind Sam.

Sam saw but didn't say anything waiting to see what would happen first. "They're not exactly host club material but maybe if we take off Haruhi's glasses," Hikaru said removing her glasses. "And remove Sam's hood it'll help."

Haruhi tried feeling around the air for her glasses, "Hey I need those. I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school." Tamaki pushed the twins out of the way to look right into Haruhi's eyes.

Sam felt his hood move but quickly grabbed it pulling it back up before his face was shown. "Hey what are you doing?" Sam asked the twins, who had their hands gripping the hood tightly.

"Taking your hood off so we can see your face." Kaoru said trying to remove the hood from Sam's head but Sam quickly pulled away from him. But Sam didn't see the girl behind him carrying a jug of water until it was too late. He crashed into her causing them both to fall to the ground. Sam landed on his ass feeling the water soak his hoodie.

_'Crap.' _Sam thought. The Hosts watched as the boy inspected his wet clothing. The girl who was carrying the jug, frantically started apologizing. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I d-didn't see where I was going! P-p-please forgive me!"

The soaked boy sighed feeling agitated but didn't show it. "It's fine, no need to be sorry. It was also my fault for not seeing you." Sam said slowly pulling off his drenched hood, revealing his short messy black hair and pale face.

The girl immediately blushed at the sight of his face and only managed to stutter out, "O-Okay..." Sam ran a hand through his wet locks keeping his eyes closed.

"Um Sam, what happened?" Haruhi asked being unable to see at the moment without her glasses. "Nothing too bad Haruhi. Just got a little wet." Sam said while opening his eyes to look at her but forgot that now everyone could see them.

Everyone especially the Host club boys were speechless for they had never seen such a unique colour of red eyes; like melted rubies. Tamaki snapped out of his trance then looked serious, snapping his fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." The twins stood at attention and mock saluted, **"Got it!"** Grabbing an arm, they dragged Haruhi and Sam to the changing room at the back of the club.

"Kyoya, my hair stylist." Kyoya was already dialing on a phone.

"Mori-Sempai, go to the eye doctor and get Haruhi some contact lenses." Mori then broke out into a run.

"What about me, Tama-chan?" Honey asked, looking cutely at Tamaki. "Honey-Sempai, you...go have some cake."

Honey went to go sit with his bunny, "It's just us Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were too busy." Honey said sadly with a pout.

* * *

In the changing rooms a curtain was pulled close. The twins held up two male uniforms consisting of a white shirt, black slacks and a periwinkle blue blazer. **"Here change into these uniforms."** They demanded. "What? But why?" Haruhi asked confused with what was happening.

**"Don't ask questions!"** They shouted before jumping the victims. "No wait!" Haruhi shouted but the twins were chanting, **"Change! Change! Change!"**

"FINE WE'LL CHANGE BUT YOU TWO HAVE TO GET OUT!" Sam shouted kicking them out of the dressing room. **"Whoa!" **The twins said as they landed on the floor. **"Uh."** They said as they looked at each other. Then two light bulbs went off.

By the time the sun had set and Honey was full of cake, Haruhi and Sam finished changing. "Uh...Sempai?" Haruhi asked from behind the curtain. "Aren't you two done changing yet?" Tamaki asked getting impatient. Haruhi opened up the curtain revealing both her and Sam to the awaiting boys. "You sure it's really okay for us to keep these uniforms?" Haruhi asked honestly.

"So cute~!" Tamaki gushed, looking at Haruhi. His hands on his cheeks, tears running down his face. "You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!"

_'Well, isn't that ironic' _Sam thought, smirking at the irony. Sam walked forward to stand next to Haruhi and started fixing her tie as it looked crooked. Everyone gawked at him with the exception of Kyoya and Mori. Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "What?" Honey was the first to speak, "Wow! You guys look great and Sam-chan, your eyes are so pretty!"

Sam was shocked and confused, normally it was fear he saw when someone looked at his eyes. **"They're so cool!"** The twins yelled excitedly. That comment from the twins made Sam blush a small pink for some reason and he muttered a small thanks while scratching his nose.

_'Why is it that the twins look so goddamn familiar? I mean I've never met them before. Right?' _Sam thought trying to get his memory straight. He was so confused.

"And if we'd known that's how you both really looked," Hikaru began, grinning madly. Kaoru finished, "We would've helped you out sooner."

Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses, "Who knows maybe they'll draw in some customers." Tamaki smiled and held a finger saying, "You know, that's just what I was thinking."

_'Bullcrap' _Sam thought.

Pointing to Haruhi and Sam who took a step back, "Our errand boys are moving up the ranks! Starting today, you're official members of the Host Club!" Sam tensed not liking where this was going. "I will personally train you to be first-rate hosts! If you can each get one hundred customers to request your service. We will completely forget about your eight million yen debt."

"A host?" Haruhi said confused, a bead of sweat running down her face. Sam just turned to stone, his worst fear just came true and now his life was officially over.

* * *

'The Host Club is now open for business' 'Sam is also now open for business'

**Sam's POV:**

"So tell me Sam, do you have any hobbies?" A short brown-haired girl asked.

"I'm curious. What kind of products do you use on your skin?" A deep brown-haired girl asked.

"Yes it's so pretty." A black-haired girl said.

_'I can't do this anymore. What exactly am I supposed to do with these girls?'_

"So why did you join the Host Club Sam?" The girls asked laughing and leaning forward.

"Uh?"

'_All I have to do is get one hundred customers to request me and then I'll be out of here. Oh and I know just the story.'_

"I see, your mother passed away at child-birth. And your father died from cancer five years ago. Who does the chores around the house? And does anyone look after you at home?" The brunette asked upset.

"Oh I do them and with a little help from my kindly neighbor they're not that hard." I said answering her question. "And my mother left all her recipes to my father, it was fun watching him try to help me create every little dish. I know I wanted to meet my mother and my father would've wanted to watch me grow up but I know that their both happy, seeing me turn out okay and still living my life happily." I said feeling bad that I had to lie to them but they can't know the whole truth. They'll be ashamed and heartbroken.

"I've had a hard childhood but I managed to make it through okay." I said giving a sincere smile. I saw that they had blushes on their cheeks meaning I did a good job.

"So uh" One girl said.

"Is it okay if tomorrow" The second girl said.

"We request to sit with you again?" The third girl asked.

"Yeah that would be really nice of you ladies." I said then grabbed the first girl's chin looking her sweetly in the eyes. "But I feel you've done enough kindness by keeping me company seeing your beautiful faces. And I want to thank you for that." Leaning forward, I pecked the tip of her nose lightly making her face turn a bright red.

"Oh my, is something the matter dear? You are looking a little red." I whispered, getting a better result from the girls as they squealed in delightment. I smirked at how easy it was to set them off. I heard fingers snapping, "Haruhi, Sam. Come here a minute." Tamaki called.

_'What does he want now?'_

"I'm sorry ladies, I'll be back soon." I apologized to my guests. Me and Haruhi walked to Tamaki asking, **"What's up?"**

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji." Tamaki said gesturing his hand to the girl sitting next to him.

_'It's her from earlier.'_

**"Miss it's a pleasure to meet you."** Haruhi and I greeted in unison, giving a close-eyed smile through mine was fake I'm not so sure about Haruhi.

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Tamaki shouted getting all excited as he turned red in the face. I luckily dodged his hug but Haruhi was the unfortunate one. "That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good! Amazingly good!" Tamaki exclaimed holding Haruhi's head to his chest, twirling around.

"Uh Tamaki." Ayanokoji said trying to get Tamaki to stop.

"Oh you are so cute!"

I am so glad I'm not the one he's smothering to death. Sorry Haruhi.

"Mori-Sempai! Help me!" Haruhi screamed waving her arms around trying to escape. Mori shot up and pulled Haruhi away from Tamaki's grasp. I heard him let out a small gasp as he lifted Haruhi into the air. Another light bulb went off. I guess he's figured out she's a girl now.

"Um Mori-Sempai, you really didn't have to go that far." Tamaki said. "Come on little one, let daddy give you a big hug." I noticed that Ayanokoji was giving a glare, one full of jealousy.

"I've already got a dad I don't need another one." Haruhi said sounding annoyed. "Hey Sam let daddy give you a hug instead." Tamaki said trying to hug me but I kept avoiding him shouting, "I don't need a hug Tamaki! And you're not my dad!"

* * *

I walked outside getting some fresh air and a break from the host club. Walking around I heard a splash, I peeked around a pillar and saw Ayanokoji run off. _'Why is she running and what was that splash?' _Running around I saw a fountain, thinking that might be where the splash came from, I looked in the fountain and saw someone's bag in there.

"Why did she do this? Who does she have it against?" I muttered to myself. Taking off my shirt, shoes and rolling my pant legs up, I wandered in the water fishing out whoever this stuff belongs to.

"Hey you don't need to do that." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Haruhi rolling up her pant legs and started walking in the water to help me. "Well I've already started doing it so I might as well finish. By the way, is this your bag Haruhi?" I asked her. "Yeah." She said. I think we finished but Haruhi was still looking for something.

"Hey commoners! You've got some nerve, skipping out on the club like that." Tamaki said out of nowhere but seemed to have noticed Haruhi's bag as he asked, "Why is your bag all wet?" But Haruhi continued to look in the water. "Oh it's no big deal. I've got it." She said to him. "I just can't find my food money." I heard Haruhi mutter. "So that's what you're looking for." I mumbled to myself, looking through the waters again.

Hearing more splashing I saw Tamaki had also joined. "Hey you don't have to do that you'll get wet and Sam is already helping me." Haruhi said. "A little water never hurt anyone. Besides people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks." Tamaki said while searching the water.

_'Woah maybe I was wrong about him being a total idiot. He can be serious when he wants to be.' _I thought now seeing Tamaki in a different light.

"Oh hang on a second. This what your looking for?" Tamaki asked as he found Haruhi's wallet and walked towards her. Haruhi continued to stare at Tamaki for whatever reason I don't know.

"What's the matter? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me, are you?" Tamaki asked waving her wallet back and forth. But also asked me the same. "Are you falling for me Sam?"

Haruhi snapped back into reality, snatching her wallet from Tamaki's hand. **"What? No way!" **Haruhi and I snapped back in disbelief. "How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?" Tamaki asked wanting to know why. I noticed a flash of yellow in one of the windows, looking up I saw someone but couldn't see who as their face was concealed by the shadows.

Narrowing my eyes suspiciously at that person I heard Haruhi say hesitantly, "Well er.. I guess I accidentally dropped it out the window at some point." After she said that the person moved from the window and out of my vision. _'Oh Haruhi you're a terrible liar.'_

* * *

**No one's POV:**

"Oh really that must have been terrible." Ayanokoji said pausing to drink her tea as she sat with Haruhi in the Host Club. "I can't imagine what I'd you if my bag fell into the pond."

_'Why did she request me when it's obvious she doesn't like me?'_ Haruhi thought.

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you." Ayanokoji said resting her elbows on the table and chin on her hands. "How astonishing. You do realise he's a blue blood and not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."

"Now I understand. You're jealous of me." Haruhi said figuring it out. It was quiet for a few moments until a crash was heard as the table was knocked over and Haruhi fell on top of Ayanokoji.

Ayanokoji faked a scream, "NO! Haruhi leave me alone! Somebody help he just attacked me!" Haruhi stared wide-eyed at the red-head, not knowing what to do. "Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

Not a second later they were both drenched with water. Haruhi blinked before moving off of Ayanokoji, sitting up and stared at the ginger twins responsible for soaking them.

"Why did you do that?" Ayanokoji said, angry at them for getting her wet. Then Tamaki walked over and grabbed her arm pulling her up. "Do something Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me." Ayanokoji said as Tamaki parted her hair.

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?" Tamaki said.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" Ayanokoji said breaking her innocent façade.

"You know, when leaving a crime scene always check for witnesses. Remember that next time, _princess._" Sam said adding his piece of information.

Ayanokoji was mad at what the onyx boy said. She slapped his left cheek, turning his head slightly to the right. No one dared to speak for a few seconds.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear." Tamaki said as he held Ayanokoji's face softly. "If there's one thing I know Haruhi is not that kind of a man. And I can't tolerate one of my members getting hurt by our guests." Tamaki finished with a stern look.

"But why, Tamaki? You idiot!" Ayanokoji screamed, running out of the club in tears.

Sam went over to Haruhi, "Hey Haruhi, you okay?" He asked kneeling down in front of her. Haruhi nodded saying she was okay.

"Hmm," Tamaki pondered, bringing a closed fist to his mouth in thought. "Now how am I going to punish you? It is your fault after all." He said looking at Haruhi, then at Sam. "Your quota is now one thousand each!" Tamaki yelled pointing at the two crouched on the floor.

"One thou..sand?" Haruhi asked looking like she was about to cry.

_'Forget about what I said before, he is a total evil idiot!' _Sam thought now angry at Tamaki, no longer liking him.

Tamaki came over and held out a hand to Haruhi. "Come on." Sam stood to stand next to the twins. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her up, "I've got high expectations for you my little rookie." He said winking at Haruhi who raised a confused eyebrow at him.

"This is the only spare uniform we have." Kyoya said handing a thin red bag to Haruhi. "I'm sorry but it's better than a wet one right?"

'Thanks a lot you guys. I'm gonna go change." Haruhi said peeking into the bag.

_'Huh it must be the girl's uniform considering how Kyoya and the twins are smirking.'_ Sam thought glancing at the ginger twins and Kyoya, he couldn't help but smirk himself at the thought.

After Haruhi disappeared into the changing rooms, Tamaki walked in with a couple of towels for her. "Haruhi, here you go. I brought you some towels." Tamaki said opening the curtain, he saw Haruhi with her shirt off wearing a pink camisole.

It was silent for a couple of moments until Tamaki dropped the curtain not saying anything. The final light bulb turned on. Thus revealing that, Haruhi Fujioka, really was a girl.

* * *

"Haruhi..."

"Yeah?" Haruhi asked behind the curtain.

"So you're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking, yeah." Haruhi stated, blinking before pushing the curtain aside. Haruhi was decked out in the girl's uniform. Tamaki screamed in confusion and anger, furiously scratching his head.

"Listen Sempai," Haruhi began, "I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl." She said adjusting the red ribbon on her collar and crossed her arms. "In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya said, arms crossed. Sam, standing next to him, nodded in agreement. Knew it from the start.

The twins, Honey and Mori standing next to them, grinned at each other. **"Oh yeah."** Figured it out along the way.**  
**

"You know I have to say Sempai." Haruhi smiled, looking at Tamaki holding up a finger. "I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Tamaki stopped screaming and held a hand to his mouth as a red blush covered his face.

Kyoya looked behind him to look at the screen to you. "Now I could be wrong but I think we maybe witnessing the beginnings of love here." He turned his head back to the Host Club.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off?" Haruhi pondered, a soft clenched fist on her chin in thought. "I've got it." She said placing her fist on her palm. "I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." Haruhi said giggling then going into full on laughter.

"Hey Sam-chan." Honey said calling for him. "Hmm?" Sam said turning towards Honey. "Are you a girl too?" Honey asked innocently. Sam tensed and his breathing hitched as all the hosts looked at him wondering the same thing.

"No! He is not a girl Honey-Sempai!" Tamaki shouted thinking why Honey would ask a question like that. "Um, actually Sempai he's right. I am a girl kinda." Sam said rubbing the back of his head. "How! I know you're a boy! You had your shirt off helping Haruhi in the pond!" Tamaki yelled, trying to make sense of this.

"Well I already told Haruhi this but," Sam said taking off his shirt leaving him in his tank top. "I'll show you."

Sam's face was scrunched up in concentration, the Host Club watched and now were shocked. In front of them was a girl with short auburn brown hair and warm brown eyes, now standing where the onyx boy once stood.

Everyone but Haruhi was shocked and confused by this. "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Tamaki, the twins and Honey shouted. "Okay. I might as well start from the beginning of this." Sam said, hi-her mind going to a flashback.

* * *

_A girl, no older then five, was playing with her puppy in the front yard. Her father watching her and smiled at seeing her so happy. But it didn't last long, a black van pulled up outside and the girl saw it. Frightened she yelled, "Daddy!" Her father saw the vehicle as well, he grabbed his daughter and ran back into the house._

_"Honey! Where are you?" The father shouted, putting down his daughter and started blocking all the front entrances. "Daddy what's going on?" The little girl asked but the man was too frantic to answer her. A woman entered the living room and saw her husband barricade everything._

_"Keichii what's wrong?" The woman asked. "They're here." Keichii breathed out to her. The woman's eyes widened but nodded knowing what to do if this ever happened._

_"Yuki, take Samantha and go. Be careful. I love you." Keichii said to Yuki kissing her and going back to try and fight off the intruders. Yuki grabbed Samantha and headed to the backdoor. "Mommy what's going on?" Samantha asked scared and confused._

_"Don't worry dear. We're just playing hide and seek." Yuki said trying to calm her daughter down. As they came out the door, they headed to the borderline of the forest behind the house._

_Hearing several footsteps behind her, Yuki acted quickly by hiding Samantha in the bushes. "Sammy I want you to stay here. Do not come out unless I say so. Okay?" Yuki asked her daughter. Too scared of what was going on, she obeyed her mother and stayed where she was._

_Turning back around, Yuki saw a bunch of men approach her. She saw that they were armed with guns and instantly started growing scared but it never showed on her face._

_"Hey lady! Where's the girl?" One of the men asked. "You're not taking her from us!" Yuki shouted not wanting her daughter taken away. __The leader chuckled. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He snapped his fingers and two of his men parted revealing her husband, bloody and beaten to a pulp barely conscious._

_"Keichii!" Yuki yelled in shock as they threw him to her feet. Keichii weakly stood up on his feet, coughing up blood as Yuki helped hold him up. "Let's try this again. Tell us where the girl is.. or your husband dies." The leader said cocking a pistol straight forward getting ready to kill them._

_Yuki gasped upon hearing this, now in a struggle not knowing what she should do. She looked at her husband for guidance, he answered with a shake of his head. "My answer is still no." Yuki said to the leader, not breaking her ground._

_The leader scowled at this but then smirked, the trapped couple were confused by this. Shouldn't he be angry?_

_"It doesn't matter. She'll come. We'll just draw her out!" The man shouted shooting a bullet at his target: Yuki. The bullet flew through her head, blood spatting everywhere._

_Samantha gasped in horror as she saw her drop limply to the ground. Despite her mother's orders, she ran out of the bush and into the clearing. "Mommy!" Samantha cried as she dropped to her knees next to her mother._

_"Samantha?!" Keichii yelled scared for his daughter's safety and confused by her sudden appearance. "Mommy! Please! Wake up!" She cried shaking her mother trying to wake her up but it was useless._

_"There she is. Get her!" The leader shouted to his men. Two of his men made to grab her but Keichii got to her instead not letting them touch her. "You know I'm being a little generous now. I'll give you a few last words with your little girl before you die and she's ours." The leader bargained with him._

_Looking at the men armed with their guns, Keichii had no choice. He couldn't save her, not with the condition he was in. "Sammy, listen." Her father began causing her to look up at him, tears streaming down her face. _

_Keichii reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold chain. He reached over to his wife's hand and took off her wedding ring. And along with his, he put them on the chain and connected the necklace around his little girl's neck. "I want you to be strong. Though your mother and I will not be with you look at these." He said touching the rings. "And remember that we'll always be in your heart. We love you Samanth-!" Keichii was cut by a gunshot to the head._

_Samantha's eyes widened in shock and horror feeling her father's warm blood splashing onto her pale face. Everything happened in slow-motion as she saw her father fall out of her grasp and onto the ground next to her mother, blood pouring out of their wounds and pooling around them._

_She felt big hands grab her bringing her back to reality and pulling her away from her dead parents. She started screaming for her mom and dad, struggling to get out of the man's grip but was failing from lack of strength. She felt something strike the back of her head, black invading her mind slowly going unconscious as the men dragged her away until she surrendered to the darkness, her mind going black._

* * *

"...And when I woke up I found myself strapped to a table in a research facility." Sam explained coming back to reality looking at the hosts. "I was tortured for six years by those people in that place. They treated me as a lab rat forcing me to do tests and shoving chemicals into my body. I decided that enough was enough and escaped from that prison, never looking back but kept running spending the last four years alone. Hoping to start anew." Sam said holding his head down.

She heard sniffling and looked up seeing Tamaki and the twins crying into some handkerchiefs. She also saw Haruhi with tears in her eyes, Kyoya and Mori only adorned sad faces. **"That's such a sad story!" **Tamaki and the twins cried together in more tears.

"Sam-chan! We're sorry for what happened to you!" Honey sobbed into her vest as he hugged her. Sam was getting mad at the show of pity they were giving her.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you could've done something to stop it. Heck you weren't even there to know it would happen!" Sam yelled at them causing Honey to let go of her and run to Mori for comfort.

Sam sighed. "Sorry but I've had a hard life to begin with. So what are you going to do now?" Sam questioned the hosts, who only got confused by what she meant. "Aren't you going to rat me out to the chairman and tell him that a freak is in the academy? Or are you going put me into another research facility?"

"Well we can't do that now can we?" Kyoya said receiving a 'huh' from Sam. "You and Haruhi have a debt to pay off and financial incomes have increased from having two new hosts, so I'm afraid you can't leave yet."

"Thanks, is that your way of saying 'We won't tell your secret we'll just keep you here' cause I'm starting to feel better by the second." Sam replied with heavy sarcasm laced in her voice.

"YAY! Sam-chan is staying!" Honey yelled cheerfully jumping onto Sam. "Woah!" Sam shouted in surprise barely catching Honey. Tamaki joined in the hug yelling, "I won't allow to let my daughter leave!"

"I'm not your daughter Sempai!" Sam yelled not really liking the oncoming hugs from the blondes.

_'Looks like I'm stuck with them no matter what happens.' _Sam thought mentally sighing.

**TWINS' POV:**

The brothers watched as their new unique host was being smothered by Honey-Sempai and Tono. When they saw Sam as a girl they felt that she looked familiar to them, like they've seen her somewhere. But the question was: When?

* * *

"Don't start getting full of yourselves just because you're popular. If you're going to be hosts-"

"Wow! Another customer's requested me."

"Me too!"

"Don't take my customers!"

"Next time-"

"The Job of a Highschool Host!"

"The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you."

"We'll see you then!"

* * *

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update. College was a pain to deal while trying to han****dle this at the same time.**

**Well I hope all of you turn to love this fanfic. Please review, favourite or follow.**

**See you next time!**


	3. The Job of a Highschool Host!

**Disclaimer: I not own OHSHC but I do own my OC please PM if you wish to use my oc.**

**Just a quick reminder, when the club is open Sam is male and when it's just the members she's a girl. **

* * *

In the school library, Haruhi was studying. She heard the chiming of the clock tower signalling the time. Groaning, Haruhi closed her notebook, walked out of the library and ran through the hallways, racing to the host club.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of it if I show up late." Haruhi muttered to herself.

Haruhi finally made it to Music Room 3 where the Host Club is usually held. Opening the door, she was met with an unusual sight, everywhere she looked she saw trees, flowers and more trees.

_'What's this? Where am I?'_ Haruhi thought confused.

**"Welcome!" **Seven males hosts announced, all wearing tropical outfits. _'When I opened the door, the whole place was decked out like a tropical paradise. Can you see this from heaven Mom?'_ Haruhi thought with annoyed stress lines. _'This is the club Sam and I was forced to joined.' _At that moment, a toucan dropped onto Haruhi's head.

**"You finally made it, Haruhi. You're so late."** The twins said together. With the toucan still sitting on her head, Haruhi pulled out a small calendar. "I could be wrong but my calendar says it's still early spring." She said looking at the date.

Mori started running around the place with Honey hanging on his shoulders. "Cuddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense. And besides the heating system we have is the best." Tamaki said posing with a fan. Haruhi and Sam scoffed at his idiocy.

_'He never learns to shut up, does he?'_ Sam thought getting annoyed.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi, Sam? Be careful what you say, you both owe us eight million yen remember." Kyoya said smiling a shit-eating grin.

Lightning stroke both Haruhi and Sam as they froze. The vase smashing on the ground replayed in their minds. _Eight million yen._

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing." Tamaki said. "It may be chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise."_  
_

'_God he is annoying.' _Sam thought in the middle of Tamaki's rant. _'Why are Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai still running around?'_

Sam stared at the brooding female and flamboyant blonde. "Oh yes, we've turned this place into Nirvana. A balmy tropical island of ever-lasting summer!" Tamaki said, sparkles growing around him. "That's funny 'cause I feel a massive chill right now." Haruhi said with the blonde's arm around her shoulder.

Sam snickered at that ever-so blunt statement. _'This is why I like you Haruhi.'_

Haruhi looked at Sam and saw that he was also cosplaying. "You're cosplaying as well, Sam?" She asked him. He shrugged. "I had to, besides I didn't exactly have a choice." Sam grumbled, glaring in the twins direction who just grinned innocently.

_'Just because I told these guys my secret. It doesn't mean I trust them that easily, especially that Shadow King.' _Sam thought planning on keeping his guard up.

* * *

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the élite private school; Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."

* * *

'The Host Club is now open for business.'

"What heartlessness. Even with my lustrious skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit." Tamaki said. "I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty." Tamaki said tilting one of his guests close to his face.

"Oh Tamaki." _'If he says something else like that, I'm gonna puke.'_ Sam thought with a poker face, leaving the table after picking up the guest's empty glass and walking away with Haruhi at his side.

"Oh yes I almost forgot to mention to you ladies. Next week, the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party." Tamaki said to his guests. "We're throwing a party?" Haruhi asked as she walked along side Sam, looking back at Tamaki.

_'I understand me serving the guests, seeing I don't have any requests at the moment but why is Haruhi helping me?' _Sam thought a little confused. "What kind of party is it going to be?" Sam turned his head to the twins table hearing their guests ask, "Is it going to be formal?"

"Yes in fact we've rented the school's largest hall." Hikaru said arm slung across his chair. Kaoru finished, hands holding up his head, "It's the perfect place for dancing." Hikaru quickly grabbed his brother's chin. "But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you Kaoru." He purred. Kaoru blushed and fluttered his eyelashes slightly. "Don't be upset Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel."

The guests started squealing with red blushes on their faces. "The guests seem to be even more worked up than they usually are." Haruhi commented as she and Sam were standing in front of a bar counter with Kyoya, watching the scene.

"It's the display of skin Haruhi." Sam said to her. "He's right. Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Kyoya explained writing on a clipboard. "So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?" Haruhi questioned.

"I have no decision-making authority. All the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki." Kyoya said. His eyes glinted as he fixed his glasses giving them both a closed-eye shit eating grin. "But I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk."

Sam blinked at the snake crawling up the tree behind Kyoya, giving him bad shivers down his spine.

_'So he's the real brains behind the operation.'_ Haruhi thought gaining stress lines.

_'So he's the mastermind behind this plot.' _Sam thought.

"Ta-da!" Honey said jumping up to his guests wearing a Balinese flower necklace. **"Oh you're so cute Honey!"** The girls said. "Hi ladies, I love these Balinese flowers. We had them flown in." Honey cutely said to his guests.

Mori came up to them holding a pineapple and a blank expression. "Takashi!" Honey said as he spotted him then he proceeded to climb up Mori like a tree. Honey had another flower necklace and placed it on Mori's neck. "There! We match!" Honey said hugging the giant with cute pink flowers surrounding him. "Oh they're covered in camellias." One of the girls said nearly fainting but her friend luckily caught her.

Haruhi watched afar from her table while Sam was coming towards her's to serve her guests their drinks. _'I'm still thoroughly confused by the two of them.'_ Haruhi thought staring at them with a poker face.

"Um Haruhi." One of Haruhi's regulars said catching her attention. "Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" Sam was listening to the conversation as he placed their refreshments on the table.

"I'd like to see that." The second girl said. Sam decided to have a little fun with them. He wrapped his arms around Haruhi's neck from behind, catching her by surprise and joined in on the conversation.

"You see ladies, Haruhi's quite shy and a little self-conscious about his body, worried that it won't be enough to satisfy you lovely ladies." Sam said flirty, winking at the guests who turned a little pink.

"No it's not that." Haruhi said holding her hands up, Sam's arms still around her. "I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know?" She said explaining to her customers. "But we have one ready for you Haruhi. I think you'll like it , you and I are a pair." Tamaki said showing a Balinese Queen outfit. "No thanks." Haruhi bluntly declined Tamaki causing him to turn to stone at the rejection.

Sam removed himself from Haruhi saying, "You're no fun Haruhi. I'm going to see if the twins can give me a better time." But instantly regretted it as they showed up on his sides out of nowhere. "Hey Sam, why don't you come tell our guests what happened when you came over to our house and we all played doctor?" Hikaru fake whispered in Sam's ear so their guests could hear as they dragged him to their table.

Haruhi just ignored Sam's cries for help and turned back to her customers. "Wow Haruhi, you're really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?" The first girl with light brown hair asked.

"I think that's great. I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party." The darker brown-haired girl said.

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms. It's so dreamy." The third girl with light black hair said, sighing happily.

"You really think so?" Haruhi asked her guests, "You know ladies, I think it's so cute when you dream like that." Haruhi complimented her guests tilting her head making sparkles appear in a cute fashion. The girls stared at Haruhi, blushes dusted upon their cheeks.

Another guest walked up to Haruhi's table. "Excuse me. I'd hate to disturb but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients." The guest said. "Oh I'm sorry you must be my next appointment. Miss...uh." Haruhi trailed off not knowing the customer's name.

"My name's Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki. You're even cuter than I expected." She said tilting Haruhi's head to meet her eyes. "I've decided. From now on you're going to be my new favourite host Haruhi." Kanako said.

Tamaki gasped in shock turning white when he heard what Kanako said. _'What's his problem?'_ Sam thought as he was finally away from the twins, seeing Tamaki turn a ghost white.

* * *

Slurping could be heard throughout the club. "I can't take this anymore!" Tamaki whined in depression.

"Hey boss." Hikaru called out to Tamaki who was eating noodles by a window in the far corner of the room. "Why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?"

"Does it really bother you that princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned. Kyoya was typing away on his laptop before saying, "He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"

**"What illness?"** Haruhi and Sam questioned. Hikaru walked up behind Kyoya. They blinked as Hikaru held up his hands and explained. "She's got the host hopping disease." Kaoru appeared from behind his twin repeating the motion. "AKA the-never-the-same-boy-twice disease."

Kyoya explained further to the confused commoners. "Usually, our customers choose a favourite host and then see them regularly. However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favourites on a regular basis." He said still typing on the laptop in front of him.

Honey came up to Haruhi holding Usa-chan. "That's right. 'Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan." Honey said. "Well I wouldn't blame her. I mean if I was with Tamaki, I'd choose someone else over him as well." Sam said gaining snickers from the twins standing next to her.

"Oh so he's upset because I took her from him." Haruhi deducted bluntly. Tamaki stormed over and screamed, "SHUT UP!" His shout caused their hair to blow behind them. "I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" He pointed at the two cross-dressing girls. "I'm running out of patience! Haruhi, Sam, it's time you started dressing like a girl!"

Haruhi and Sam sweatdropped, Honey clinged to Sam's sleeves, tears pricking at his eyes at Tamaki's screaming.

"I don't understand how you two could be so popular with the ladies when you yourselves are ladies! And no one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!" (AN: I know that somewhere, truth is laughing at this.)

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared on either side of Tamaki, hands raised. "Haruhi opted out of taking gym classes." Hikaru stated. "And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell." Kaoru added.

Tamaki raced off but came back with a trunk saying 'King's private property'. He opened it and started digging through it. "That's enough. Now you two listen to daddy." He said bringing out two enlarged picture frames. One of Haruhi in Middle school before she cut her hair and the other was of Sam who had super long wavy brown hair before she too cut it all off.

"DADDY WANTS YOU TO GO BACK TO THE WAY YOU WEREEEEEEEE!" Tamaki cried. Haruhi and Sam glared at him. **"DON'T GO BLOWING UP OUR PHOTOS WITHOUT ASKING US FIRST!" **Haruhi and Sam shouted at him, pissed off.

The girls sweatdropped as they watched the Host Club gather around the pictures. "The more I look at these pictures, the more amazed I am." Hikaru said. Two pictures from when the Host Club first met the girls appeared. Hikaru gestured to the 9th grade photos, "How could these possibly become those?" He gestured to the other photos.

"The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighbourhood got some gum in my hair." Haruhi told them. "It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair. So I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know?" The boys looked at Sam waiting to hear her reason.

"When I was working on a project, my hair aciddently got burned by the wielding torch." Sam said remembering that she was working on fixing her motorcycle, when her ponytail got caught by the flames of the wielding torch. "It was a mess so I just cut it all off. If I was gonna be a dude, I figured I gotta look like one, right?" Sam said explaining herself.

Tamaki began to cry again. "GIRLS SHOULD NEVER REFER TO HERSELF AS A DUDE!" Tamaki turned to Kyoya and whined, "MAMA! Haruhi and Sam's using those dirty boy words again!" He said crying into a handkerchief as he dropped to his knees. Sam laughed at this. Kaoru turned to Kyoya and asked confused,

"I'm sorry but who is Mama?"

"Based on club position, I assume it's me." Kyoya said which made Sam laugh harder.

_'Kyoya is Mama!? Oh I'm going to love messing with_ _him.'_ Sam thought still laughing, missing the heated glare pointed at her from Kyoya.

"Look I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a host, Sam and I can pay back more of our debt. It'll never happen if we're just errand boys." Haruhi said to the sniffling idiot.

"Hate to change the subject," Hikaru began looking at the brunettes. "But do either of you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." This caused Sam to stop laughing and both girls to freeze. Kaoru glanced at Sam wondering why she stopped laughing. He watched as she and Haruhi gained looks of distress.

Haruhi slowly tilted her head saying, "Uh no, but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota right?" Sam picked up from there. "I'm not interested in going to events, so if we could be excused..." She said starting to back up but froze when Tamaki appeared behind her and Haruhi.

"Definitely not." Tamaki said pointing a finger. "Refine gentlemen must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're both willing to go." He struck a dancing pose. "I order you two to master dancing the waltz in one week." He did a twirl. "And you'll demonstrate it for us at the party." He sharply pointed at the fear-struck girls

First at Haruhi, "Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to errand boy," lastly at Sam, "And I'll tell everyone in the whole school about your 'gift' and get you kicked out of this school." Haruhi started trembling in fear whereas Sam's soul was leaving her body. "Don't worry Sam-chan! I'll get you!" Honey shouted trying to catch her soul.

"That was a little harsh boss." Kaoru told Tamaki watching Sam's soul fly around for a bit before it was finally caught.

* * *

(Next day)

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Good Sam, you're doing well. But you need to keep looking your dance partner not at your feet." Kaoru instructed, one hand on Sam's shoulder and the other on his hand. Sam's right hand was placed on Kaoru's waist. Sam quickly looked up fixing his mistake.

"Right. Got it." Sam said. "I think I got the hang of this now." Sam said moving a bit more graceful. _'This isn't so bad.' _Sam thought. "Woah!" A cry escaped Sam's lips. _'Guess I jinxed it.' _Sam thought getting embarrassed.

Kaoru let out a gasp as Sam misplaced a step and stumbled into Kaoru making him fall backwards. This left them in a very compromising position. "Oh I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Sam asked as he moved off of Kaoru and held out a hand to him.

"It's alright. And yeah, I'm fine thank you." Kaoru reassured as Sam helped him up. "I think that's enough practice for today." Sam nodded. "Yeah." Sam and Kaoru walked back to Hikaru and saw Tamaki moping on the windowsill.

**"Why so gloomy boss?" **The twins asked. "I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with." Hikaru said as he and his brother looked at each other. "I think you may be right. But he's way too tall to stand in as a woman." Kaoru replied back. "Besides I don't think Haruhi would have wanted to practice with Tamaki anyway." Sam said to the twins.

That comment from Sam caused the 'king' to go into a deeper depression and the obvious trio snickered at that.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you. I really appreciate it." Haruhi thanked Kanako as she sat down at a table having tea. "Oh it's no problem." Kanako said to Haruhi. "I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so that you can practice dancing." She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands. "I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you." Kanako said.

"Uh." Haruhi mumbled.

"Oh my. This a new tea set, isn't it? It's Ginori." Kanako said holding up her cup. "Ginori?" Haruhi asked.

_'What's that? Some kind of seaweed?' _Sam thought confused before shaking his head.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle." Kyoya complimented. "In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to upgrade it's tea sets."

"I see..." Kanako said and let out a sad smile staring longingly into the cup. "What a pretty colour. Lovely." From his spot on the windowsill, Tamaki's eyes widened and his gaze sharply turned towards her, his head staying in place.

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" Haruhi innocently said. Kanako freaked out and quickly placed her teacup down. "N-Not really! I mean no of course I'm not! Whatever would give you that idea?" Kanako stammered, suddenly becoming nervous. She let out a nervous laugh.

_'She obviously knows a lot about it. Why would she lie?' _Haruhi thought.

"Hello? I'm here with the new teacups you ordered." A voice said as they entered the room. Sam turned in time to see a boy come into the room and trip over his feet carrying a couple of boxes that looked heavy.

"Woah!" The new boy shouted out. Sam saw everything move in slow-motion as he ran towards the kid. The boy fell into Sam's chest, who was holding two boxes in each hand. The boy quickly stood back up, getting off Sam. "I'm sorry about that." He apologized. "It's fine." Sam said.

As those two talked, the Host Club was confused. Wasn't Sam stood just next to the twins and how did he get over there so quickly?

"Thank you Sam. If you hadn't caught the new tea sets, it would've cost the club extra money to get another tea set." Kyoya said walking to Sam. "And thank you for the teacups. Every item that you've chosen for us have been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed."

"Well that's good to hear." Suzushima said. "So do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked walking towards the three. "No I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" Suzushima asked Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny." Kanako said as she faked a laugh. "I can't blame you for not knowing. After all he doesn't really look like an heir to a first class company." She said, turning around to see them.

**"First class company?" **Haruhi and Sam asked. "His family's business 'The Suzushima Trading Company' deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country." Kyoya explained.

"Wow." Haruhi whispered.

"So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked them to send it our way." Kyoya said. Haruhi looked over at Kanako, who turned away from Suzushima. Sam could see that there was chemistry between the two, but what?

"He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you Suzushima?" Kyoya asked smirking. Suzushima seemed distracted. "You think? I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you." Suzushima said.

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Kyoya asked. "Yes I am...Well, I better go now." Suzushima said sadly before leaving the room. Kanako seemed to look sadder as he left.

"So are you enjoying the Host Club?" Tamaki asked Kanako. "I get the feeling you and that guy are kinda close." Haruhi commented. "Yeah." Sam agreed.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! W-We hardly know each other," Kanako said nervously, starting to freak out as if trying to hide something. "W-What makes you both say that? Now if you'll excuse me, take care." She said running out, holding a handkerchief to her mouth.

"Sam do you need help with those? They look kinda heavy." Haruhi said to Sam. He looked at her and blinked. "No thanks, these aren't really heavy Haruhi." He said moving all four boxes to his right hand, stacked up neatly. "See." He said to Haruhi, showing her there was no problem.

Haruhi sweatdropped. _'How is he able to carry those? I mean Suzushima could barely hold them.' _Haruhi thought.

"Sam-chan! Guess what? They do know each other! Suzushima is Kasugazaki's fiancé." Honey-Sempai said as he jumped onto Sam's back, giving him a heart attack and cause him to drop one of the boxes before managing to swiftly catch it on the tip of his left foot. "Honey-Sempai! Be careful! Don't jump on me like that." Sam said, scolding Honey. "Sorry Sam-chan." Honey apologized.

"Kyoya, how long have you known about this?" Tamaki asked. "About the two of them engaged?" he asked. "Well, as you know I conduct general searches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems that their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it." He closed his folder. "I see." Tamaki said.

"Tohru Suzushima, outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything," Kyoya said. The twins came on either side of Kyoya. "He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru began,"And he's faint hearted." Kaoru finished. "In other words, he's boring," Kyoya finished, shutting the folder.

_'I had no idea they were so merciless toward other guys.' _Haruhi thought sweat-dropping.

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey asked. "Yeah." Mori confirmed.

"Alright everyone, we'll have to work on our strategy," Tamaki said, sounding serious. **"Which one?"** everyone asked. No one sounded interested. "Men, it is our responsibility; as members of the elite Ouran Host Club; to make every woman happy!" Tamaki declared.

* * *

(One week later)

"It's so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs." Tamaki greeted in the darkness. "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you..." The lights flashed on one by one starting with Tamaki and revealed performing a bow. "Welcome." Violins started playing and the girls' applauds echoed around the ballroom.

"As always ladies," Kyoya started, raising his arms. "the Host Club members are here for your entertainment." Kyoya and Sam wearing black tuxedos, Tamaki decked out in a white one, Haruhi brown, The twins' orange/brown plaid vests with a white undershirt and green bow, Mori a dark blue, and Honey was wearing a white one like Tamaki. "So we invite you to dance to your heart's content," Kyoya said as the girls went silent with excitement. "Based on her dancing skills, one lucky lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good luck to you...My darlings." He outstretched his hand and winked. The girls' squealed and some even fainted.

The twins' moved over to the brooding female and emotionless gender-swapper and stated, "C'mon, you two, show a little enthusiasm!"

"Well, excuse me you guys, sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing," Haruhi said. "I've only gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park." Sam glanced at the twins. "I don't know why I should be happy. This kind of thing only bores me. I just don't see the fun in this." He said wanting to be anywhere but here.

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not. Well, since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat." Kyoya recommended to the commoners. "We've got quite a spread."

Haruhi and Sam perked up at the mention of food. "A spread?" Haruhi questioned quietly. "With fancy tuna?" She asked with a faint blush. "And maybe some Dorayaki?**(1)**" Sam asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

**"Fan-",**

**"-cy",**

** "Tuna?!"**

**"Dorayaki?!" **The hosts shouted out the food names in surprise and horror.

Tamaki flipped off the upper balcony and landed next to the other hosts. "Get some fancy tuna and dorayaki here right now!" He demanded, pointing at Kyoya who was already dialing his cell phone. "Add some deluxe sushi aswell." Kyoya muttered into his phone.

"You poor dears, aww." The twins cooed as Hikaru hugged Sam and Kaoru hugged Haruhi, tears in their eyes. Both of the commoners faces were flushed red with embarrassment and anger. _'Damn these filthy rich jerks.' _Haruhi thought.

Soon all the hosts were dancing with the ladies, even Sam, as much as he hated it he had to do it.

Haruhi was leaning on a pillar being a wallflower but waiting to see who will ask her to dance with them. Two girls were behind the pillar Haruhi was on, they tried asking her to dance but were too embarrased.

"Hello Haruhi." They quickly hid once they saw Kanako walk towards Haruhi. Haruhi smiled when she saw Kanako.

"I was looking all over for you. Do you think maybe I could have the next dance?" Kanako asked Haruhi. She was wearing a light blue dress, reaching her knees and a pale silver blue shawl around her waist and arms.

"Yeah, of course you can." Haruhi said holding out her hand for Kanako to take. The two girls had anime tears that they couldn't dance with Haruhi yet.

"Kasuga-chan is here." Honey annouced to Tamaki. "Alright men, let's us commence with our operation." He said to the senior hosts.

**"Roger!" **Both Honey and Mori saluted.

"Wah!" Haruhi cried in shock as she was kidnapped. Kanako's face was frozen in shock as she turned her head stuttering, "W-What? Kidnapped?" Tamaki merely hmmp'ed in triump.

* * *

Two doors slammed open and Honey hopped into the room while Mori had Haruhi slung over his shoulder trailing behind Honey.

"There she is!" Kaoru said as he saw them enter the changing rooms. Mori put Haruhi down gently. "You didn't have to be so forceful!" Haruhi complained to the boys. "Nevermind that, go get changed." Hikaru said shoving a bad into her hands. Honey pushed her into the changing room.

"A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling." Kyoya said to the hosts. He looked at his watch. "And remember Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches it's climax." Kyoya reminded her. "Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall." Haruhi pulled the curtain open once she was done with the outfit and the twins started doing her make up.

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay?" Honey asks Haruhi a bit seriously.

**"Um we know this is the boss's strategy but it's kind of unsettling."** The twins stated.

"Gentlemen, here you all are! What are you doing? The guests are waiting for-!" He cut himself off as Haruhi stood and turned around. She had on a wig that looked like her old hairstyle and was wearing a light pink spaghetti strap dress that had a red rose on it. Tamaki was speechless as he stared at Haruhi, as light blush forming on his cheeks.

**"So whaddya think?"** The twins asked with huge grins feeling pleased with their work.

"Wow! You look so cute~!" Honey squealed, complimenting Haruhi.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes." Haruhi muttered, walking a bit funny into the hallway. The twins waved to her. "Good luck, Haruhi!"

"I can't believe. She's so pretty." Tamaki shyly said blushing. Kyoya noticed they were one person short. "Not to interupt, but where is Sam?" He asked pushing his glasses up. The others finally noticed that too. **"Yeah where is she?"** Hikaru and Kaoru asked, confused where their friend was.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

As soon as I saw Haruhi get carried off, it was time for my own plan to commence. I finished up my last dance and quickly ran to a changing room, which luckily the hosts weren't using for their plan.

My plan was to dress like a girl for the rest of the party and have a bit of fun messing with the hosts. I went into one of the change rooms and found the stuff I had packed for the plan. I changed into my girl form and got changed.

A little later, I looked in the mirror and was satisfied with my work. I wore a blue strapless ball gown with four inched wedges and a brown wig that fell to my waist. I had applied light natural make up on and I have to say, I look gorgeous who knows, this plan might come out better then expected.

I used my superspeed to get to the ballroom faster. I fixed myself up a bit for any imperfections before turning 'round the corner and appearing at the top of the stairs where I could see everyone dancing. It wasn't long before all the girls saw me, even the hosts.

I gracefully walked down the stairs. Once I was at the bottom, Tamaki was immediately at my side. "Well hello beautiful maiden. I've not seen you before, would you care to dance with me?" He asked me, bowing with his hand out. This is too funny, he doesn't even know it's me, then again this is Tamaki we're talking about here.

"Thanks for the offer, kind sir. But I think I'll dance with someone else." I politely declined his offer. He froze in shock at the rejection, I giggled at how he looked.

I saw Hikaru in the mess of girls so I went to him for a dance first. He looked surprised when I asked him,

"Excuse me, could I perhaps have the next dance?" He smiled and held out his hand. "Of course you can, my dear." I grabbed his hand and he took me to the middle of the dance floor.

We faced each other as he put his hand on my waist, my left hand on his shoulder and both our free hands intertwined together.

_'Let's hope Kaoru's dance lessons paid off 'cause I am not making a fool of myself.'_ I thought, hoping I don't mess up.

We started slowly swaying together in time with the music. _'Okay. Quick, quick, slow, quick, quick, slow... his eyes are quite pretty.'_

I must have not noticed it before, but now I can see golden specks in his eyes. They were a nice shade of honey brown but the golden specks made them look more yellow. I stopped reciting the lesson in my head and just focused on Hikaru.

Being closer to him, I could see how sharp his eyes were, there was one or two small freckles decorating his nose. His chin was chisled and his jaw looked soft but strong at the same time. His lips were thin but also a little plump for anyone to kiss.

I felt him snake his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him, making me feel his toned body against my own. I knew I was blushing for one: my cheeks felt a bit warm, and two: he was smirking like he accomplished something.

"Have I met you before? You look like someone I know." He said. _'Crap! Quick think of something!'_

"No sir, this is the first time I've met you. Maybe you're confusing me for someone else." I said to him, hoping he'd believe it.

"Maybe you're right." He replied back after a moment of thinking. _'Whew. He fell for it.'_

"May I ask for your name? And where you got this beautiful dress from?" Hikaru asked. "Oh, I made this dress myself." I said blushing a bit. _'He said my dress was beautiful, does that mean he likes it?' _I thought, a little nervous and anxious.

"No way! You made this dress all by yourself?" He asks quite shocked by my answer. "Umphm, oh and my name is Rin. But I'm not saying my last name though," I answered to his other question and then leaned close to his ear, "It's a secret." I whispered. I felt him shiver a bit from my breath hitting his ear.

"Oh really, well then my name's Hikaru." He answered back. I already know his name but he doesn't know that. We went back to the silent dancing as I stared into his eyes again. Is it me or does he seem to be getting closer? I felt myself leaning forward too. I started feeling a little quesy in my stomach but ignored it and kept moving closer.

My eyes started feeling heavy as we got closer. I now could feel his breath on my lips as we were a few millimeters apart from liplocking. That immediately got my mind back on track. So I pulled away just in time, I looked at his face and saw shock, surprise and disappointment? Huh?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to do that." I apologized, feeling ashamed and upset? Why am I feeling upset?

I saw Kaoru come towards us and grabbed Hikaru's shoulder. "Hikaru, it's time for the plan to start." He said to his brother reminding him. "Alright, I'm sorry my dear. I have to go." He said looking sad that he didn't want to leave me.

"It's alright we'll see each other again." I reassured him. "We will?" He questioned. "I know we will." I quickly pecked his check in goodbye before rushing off to change back into my male identity.

I quickly made it back in time to see Kanako and Suzushima in the middle of their final dance.

I heard Suzushima talking, it was faint but I was able to make out what he said. "I love you Kanako. I've always loved you. And I want you to be my wife." Kanako's face was filled with relief and happiness.

"May this awkard couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki said, stretching out his arms, causing Haruhi and I to duck.

"Can you not do that?" I asked annoyed, smacking his arm. Tamaki whimpered before I sighed. Haruhi nodded.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball." Hikaru declared, a banana peel in his hand as he gathered around me and Haruhi.

"Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" Kaoru said, banana peel also in his hand. _'Why do those two have banana peels?'_ I questioned in my head. The guests cheered and I could see that Kanako was trying to hide her joy.

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the King!" Hikaru exclaimed into the microphones. _'Huh? Where'd that banana peel go?'_ I questioned again. Tamaki held up his fingers to his chin and said with a grin, (AN: Huh, that rhymes!)

"You ready?"

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" Kaoru announced, his peel was also gone. I burst out laughing at Tamaki and Haruhi's reactions.

**"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone!"** They replied with a smug look on their faces, this just causes me to laugh harder.

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi said annoyed. "If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one third." Kyoya told her. I gave Haruhi a look of desperation. "Well it is just a peck on the cheek." She muttered. She walked down the stairs and towards the couple waiting at the bottom.

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss do you?" Honey-Sempai asked. I don't know whether if it was innocent or on purpose, but either way, the way Tamaki reacted was funny. "What?!" Tamaki gasped. The twins were holding him down.

Haruhi and Kanako met in the middle. Haruhi hesitantly graabed the sides of Kanako's face, she slowly leaned closer to her cheek. "Wait Haruhiii!" Tamaki shouted, running down the stairs only to slip on a banana peel. _'So that's where it went.'_ I thought.

Tamaki's hand landed on Haruhi's back shoving her forward causing her to kiss Kanako on the... LIPS! I heard Tamaki gasped in horror before face-planting into the ground. Haruhi and Kanako quickly separated, both having their hands on their mouths.

The girls squealed with hearts in their eyes. I laughed at the sulking Tamaki and looked at the twins. "Nice touch there, guys." I praised, giving them a thumbs up while they grinned in return. I noticed something on Hikaru's cheek.

"Hikaru, what's that on your cheek?" I asked pointing to his right cheek. Hikaru stiffened before chuckling nervously. "W-What do you mean? T-There's nothing there."

"Yes there is Hikaru and it looks like," I said while leaning closer to him. "Lipstick!" I shouted making sure the other hosts would hear, grinning madly. _'I know it's mine, but I am not passing up the chance to tease him about it.'_ I thought, laughing in my mind.

"W-what?! No it isn't!" He shouted, trying to deny it. "Don't lie to me, Hikaru. You and I both know it's lipstick!" I said back to him, loving this way too much. The hosts, who was listening to the argument, started ganging up on Hikaru asking him questions. I saw Haruhi smiling at the confused and flustered couple.

_'It's our job as members of the Host club to make every girl happy.'_ I thought, smiling. _'Who knows, I might start to come liking the Host club. Only time will tell. I think I can live with that._

* * *

**Haruhi: **If word gets out that I'm really a girl. I won't be able to stay in the Host Club.

**Tamaki: **Don't you worry Haruhi. I will protect your secret no matter what.

**Sam: **_We _will protect your secret Haruhi. Don't trust this idiot.

**Tamaki: **Hey!

**Haruhi: **Next time, 'Beware the Physical Exam!'

**Tamaki: **The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!

**Everyone: **We'll see you then!

* * *

**Dorayaki (1): **Dorayaki is a type of Japanese confection, a red-bean pancake which consists of two small pancake-like patties made from castella wrapped around a filling of sweet Azuki red bean paste.

I am soo sorry about taking soo long to update but I hope this chapter makes up for the absence.


	4. AN

**I am so sorry for taking so long with this fanfic. I'll personally get around to it, I just like to say something about this fanfic. I've decided to change Sam's scholarship to a sports one instead of academics one, 'cause Haruhi already has that so I felt it should be different because of Sam's athletic build.**

**I'd like to thank others for favouriting or following me. I love that readers have time to look at my fanfics.**

**I hope to update faster in the future. So I hope you can wait a little longer.**

**Goodbye everyone.**


	5. Beware the Physical Exams!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC but I do own my OC please PM if you wish to use my OC.**

**AN: Outside and during the club, Sam is a male and at home and after the club she is female. I hope this isn't confusing to any of you readers.**

* * *

Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru all wore waiter outfits with pale pink waist aprons, while Haruhi, Sam, Honey and Mori were wearing Kimikos. Haruhi's was magenta and orange with a pair of white pants and a sash, Sam's was identical but blue and green with black pants and sash. Mori's was blue and white with black pants and sash and Honey's was grey, light and dark blue with white pants and sash.

**"Welcome ladies." **The hosts said. Today the Host Club was doing a flower-viewing reception to witness the cherry blossoms in full bloom.

* * *

"So in which cup would my princess like her tea? The Foley? The Worcester? Or perhaps the Susie Cooper Gardenia?" Tamaki asked, listing each of the teacups.

"Beautiful. These are English antiques, aren't they? Which one do you like Tamaki?" One of his guests asked. She gasped as the 'Princely-type' grabbed her hand. "Which one?" He asked. "Well none of these compare to my princess." He said, wooing her. "Oh wow. I really don't know what to say." She shyly responded, getting embarrassed.

* * *

"So how do each of you lovely ladies prefer your tea? Plain? Simple? Or perhaps sweet?" Sam asked his guests, who were trying the different flavours of tea at his table. "Do each of you ladies perhaps have a certain favourite?"

One of his guests spoke up first. "Well my personal favourite would be Chamomile tea."

"Do you have a favourite Sam?" Another one of his guests asked.

Sam wrapped an arm around the second girl's waist bringing her close. She gasped in surprise and blushed when she saw how close he was.

"I'm afraid that none of these are able to suit my taste. Except maybe you, for I think you would taste absolutely ravishing." He whispered seductively. He leaned his face into her neck but close enough to only catch a whiff of her perfume. Sam breathed in quickly through his nose.

"And your aroma would get men begging to have just a taste of you, my dear." He purred, his breathe brushing up against her neck causing her to blush heavily and faint. Sam caught her and sat her down on a chair. The girls who were watching, squealed crying that they wanted to be Sam's last victim. Sam was having too much fun messing with these girls.

* * *

"You mean you've never been to Covent Garden?" Kaoru asked in disbelief.

"No, all of our antiques are from Portobello Road." One of their two guests replied.

"I think you'd like Covent Garden. Most of our Victorian pieces are from there." Hikaru recommended to their guests.

Kaoru accidentally knocked over the teacup he was holding. He gasped in pain, holding his burnt finger. Hikaru turned, hearing his brother in pain. "Kaoru!" Hikaru gasped.

Hikaru grabbed his brother's hand and put the burnt finger to his lips to help soothe the pain. The girls saw this and blushed, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Honestly Kaoru. You have to be more careful. From now on, keep your eyes on me okay?" Hikaru scolded Kaoru then asked in worry. "Yes Hikaru." Kaoru answered breathlessly.

"I can't take this. It's overwhelming." The first girl sighed, looking away for it felt like too much.

"You have to watch this! You may not get another chance! Who knows when it'll happen again?" The second girl whispered/yelled at her friend.

"You are absolutely right, mademoiselle." Kyoya said, popping up behind them out of nowhere. He gently held a cherry blossom branch. "All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never see them this vibrant again."

Then Kyoya smirked, "And that's why I've compiled this picture book that contains photos that capture the beauty of each passing day." He said, holding up a book with the twins cover. "Incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all five of them, I'll discount the full set for you." Kyoya offered, holding more books in his hands containing pictures of the hosts, even Sam.

"I'll take them!", "Me too, please!" The twins guests squealed, eager to get their hands on the books.

**"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money."** The twins answered in a monotone voice and poker faces.

"But I have to wonder," Hikaru started, blinking at his brother.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru finished, looking back at the older twin.

"I don't know how he was able to get pictures of me. But he is the Shadow King." A voice startled the twins. They turned around to see Sam standing there, arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Yeah, he is." Hikaru agreed with him. "Hold on, shouldn't you be with your customers Sam." Kaoru noted. Sam only answered by pointing to his table. The twins looked in that direction and were shocked and surprised at what they saw.

All of Sam's customers were passed out, bright red blushes covering their faces and some had major nosebleeds. The twins looked back at Sam, shock adoring their faces. And Sam just stood there with a giant cocky smirk on his face, feeling quite proud of himself.

* * *

Somewhere else, there was a small picnic area where Honey, Mori, Haruhi and two guests were sat. Everything was silent as they watched Honey try and make green tea. Keyword: **try. **He was stirring it too fast causing it to splash everywhere.

_'Should I say something to him?' _Haruhi thought, a little scared and worried. It was quiet for a few more moments until,

"Mitsukuni." Mori's deep voice broke the silence. He leaned close to Honey's ear. "You overdid it." Honey stopped as he and the guests gasped in horror. _'He told__ him!?' _Haruhi shouted in her head.

Honey looked down and noticed how little of the liquid was left. He sat in silence for a few seconds before his eyes started to water.

"Honey! I'll take it, it looks so yummy!" One of the guests said, grabbing the bowel and started drinking the small amount of liquid.

"It's just the right amount for both of us. Any more would be too much. How did you know? You never cease to amaze me." The guest complimented Honey.

"Really?" Honey asked, looking at his guests getting all cheerful again. Haruhi just huffed a mushroom sigh.

* * *

Haruhi stood in a small clearing, watching the cherry blossoms fall and breathed in the crisp spring air, relaxing in the peaceful atmosphere. However, anything this good never lasts too long.

"Haruhi, how are you doing? Are you having a good time?" Tamaki questioned behind Haruhi, breaking the silence. "Tamaki-Sempai." Haruhi answered in surprise.

"The flower-viewing reception is going over quite well. But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring." He posed, sparkles surrounding him. Haruhi only sweat-dropped as she stated sarcastically,

"Oh wow sempai, you're blooming in more ways than one."

"You noticed! Yes, today, my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon." He said, winking at her and doing a peace sign.

_'I swear, this guy must live his life completely unaware of the hardships of this world' _Haruhi thought, eyebrow twitching.

Sam showed up next to Haruhi, he saw Tamaki being his annoying idiot self. "Is he annoying you again Haruhi?" He asked already knowing the answer. Haruhi only moaned a yes to him.

**"So guys, have you decided your elective courses for this term?" **The twins asked, appearing next to the commoner duo. Hikaru had wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder while Kaoru wrapped his arm around Haruhi's neck pulling her into his chest.

"How about Conversational French?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know." Haruhi mumbled, looking at the sheet.

"I think the four of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense-" Hikaru said as they turned around smirking deviously at Tamaki. **"We are in the same class." **They finished together.

That comment caused Tamaki to sulk, squatting down at the base of a tree. There were blue squiggly lines above his head and a grey mist surrounded him.

"Why would I want to spend more of my time with you, I'm already stuck with you two enough as it is." Sam grumbled annoyed and shoved Hikaru's arm off his shoulder. After that night at the host club ball, Sam realised that he was beginning to get too friendly with the hosts and that was a bad thing. The less friends, the better.

"Say, Mommy dear?" Tamaki asked and Kyoya smirked.

"What is it now, Daddy?" The slyness was present as he spoke.

"I have a new theory," he started. "I mean, it's just my hypothesis, but it seems by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi and Sam than I get to here at the club. This gives them the chance to get close to them, and if that happens-" Kyoya stopped writing and smirked.

"Tamaki? You just now realised that?" A shock of lighting went through Tamaki, electrocuting him. "According to my research, in a single day the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi and Sam, while your contact with them is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In other words, you're involvement in the girls' lives in each day amounts to no more than a mere three percent. I'm so very sorry." Kyoya said, although he wasn't feeling too sorry at all.

"AH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Tamaki screamed as he covered his ears and cried. He grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders quite roughly and shouted. "Listen Haruhi, I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on."

"Who are you calling shady?" Hikaru asked. Not liking what the boss has called him and his brother.

"Yeah, take a look at yourself boss," Kaoru finished, feeling the same as Hikaru.

"If anyone's shady it's you, Tamaki." Sam said, butting into the conversation.

"…Alright then, we can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer," Tamaki growled. "All daddy wants is for you to go back to the way you used to be! For you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life!" He cried.

"Who are you calling Daddy?" Haruhi asked annoyed.

"So do it! Change back now! Change back now!" Tamaki cried as he shook Haruhi back and forth.

"Calm down idiot!" Sam said as he smacked Tamaki across the head, letting his grip on Haruhi loosen.

"You don't have to rush things. She's going to be found out soon enough," Hikaru said and Kaoru nodded.

"Physical Exams are the day after tomorrow," he said.

**"Physical Exams?"** Haruhi and Sam asked confused.

"That's right, I forgot all about it." Kyoya said, reminding himself. All guys, excluding Sam, stared at Haruhi.

"Then that means there's no doubt, they're gonna know I'm really a girl." Haruhi noted, putting a finger to her chin.

Tamaki, the twins and Honey gasped in shock. Kyoya and Mori wore blank expressions while Sam had an annoyed look as all of the guys turned paper sheet white.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone but Haruhi was back in the club room. All of them were staring arkwardly at their 'King', for he was daydreaming with, in Sam's opinion, a creepy blissful look on his face.

"He must be having a great daydream." Honey spoke up, breaking the silence.

"He's kinda creeping me out." Hikaru commented. "Same here." Sam agreed. Tamaki snapped out of his daze, smirking and holding up a finger,

"Envious, Hikaru?" He questioned. "This is all part of my strategy. While you wasted time blinded by your jelousy! I've foreseen the outcome of this charade! This fanfic is obviously a Romantic School Comedy!" Tamaki declared, placing a hand on his chin and resting his elbow on the palm of his free hand. "Haruhi and I are the main characters. So that means we're love interests."

**"Yeah, then what are we?"** The twins asked in unison. Tamaki pointed dramatically at them,

"You boys are the homo-sexual supporting cast!"

Tamaki drew a line with a stick between him and the others. Tamaki's side had hearts while the others were dark and gloomy.

"So please make sure you don't step across this line." Tamaki asked, acting as if this was normal.

**"You've gotta be kidding!" **The twins and Sam say in unison, though Sam was implying to a different thing.

_'I can't believe I'm stuck with these people. I don't know what I'm doing here-! Oh that's right, these people were stupid enough to leave a vase out in the open waiting for it to be smashed! _Sam thought angrily.

"Hey listen boss." Hikaru started.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru ended.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan and Sam-chan are really girls then they won't be in the host club anymore." Honey chirps up catching Tamaki's attention as he turned to stone in realisation.

"But if Haru-chan and Sam-chan started wearing girls clothes, I bet they'd be even cuter then they are now~!" Honey says.

"You boys can forget about me wearing girls clothes!" Sam shouted, appalled at what Honey said. But they pretended that she wasn't there and ignored her.

"Haruhi dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right?" Hikaru asked. "She must've been pretty popular with all the boys."

"Yeah, according to my investigative report, someone would declare their undying to her at least once a month." Kyoya stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What about Sam-chan, Kyo-chan? Was she popular in middle school too?" Honey asked, curious. "I was posing as a boy at my old school so I got a lot of girls crushing on me." Sam answered as she crossed her arms, a frown on her face at the memories. "It was really annoying with the confesses. They happened at least two/three times a month." She said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh I see. So the boss won't even be able to get close to them." Kaoru spoke up, snapping Sam out of her reminisce. "But we'd be able to because we're in class with them all day long." Hikaru picked up after Kaoru.

Tamaki gasped in horror. "No way!"

Just then Haruhi opened the door. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm so lat-!" She was interrupted when Tamaki grabbed hold of her so suddenly.

"Don't you worry Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess." Tamaki said then pleaded. Haruhi blinked twice. "Sure." Tamaki then looked at Sam, only to see her yawning in boredom. "I don't see the big fuss anyway, besides it's only Haruhi that needs your help unless you've already forgotten." Sam spoke acting like she doesn't care but in truth, she wanted Haruhi to stay with her. She just couldn't handle these weirdos by herself.

"You know what I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her." Hikaru said to his brother. "Then that settles it." Kaoru agreed.

Suddenly, a whiteboard appeared with a drawing of a plan. It stated,

'OPERATION: CONCEAL HARUHI'S GENDER' also named 'OPERATION: I SWEAR HARUHI IS A BOY!' is underway!

Sam stood next to Haruhi with a dumb 'what?' look on her face. "Listen up squad members! At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourself in formation A and then, wait for orders." Tamaki ordered the members in a strict tone.

**"Yessir!"** The twins saluted and Honey clapped.

Sam blinked. "Are they actually serious?" She questioned outloud, thinking that their plan is too stupid enough to work. Haruhi slammed her fist onto her palm in realisation. "I've got it. You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt." She concluded. "My balance is 5,333,332 yen." She mumbled in thought. Tamaki, the twins and Sam sweatdropped. "Well guess I'll come up with another way to pay you back." Haruhi laughed.

_'You're so naive Haruhi, but you're the only sane one I can trust in this crazy club.'_ Sam thought gaining a tired look.

**"Do something! The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!"** The twins complained to their leader. "Why'd we get stuck with a such a difficult heroine." Tamaki grumbled. "Are you saying you hate being a host?! That you hate this club!" He yelled pointing at the cross dressing girls.

"To be honest," Haruhi started. **"I'd have to say yes."** The girls finished together, Sam saying that with no shame whatsoever. Tamaki gasped and blanched white before sitting in his emo corner, an dark air of gloom surrounding him.

"I mean you guys aren't bad but if it gets out I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do y'know." Haruhi sheepishly admitted, rubbing her head.

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other." Hikaru commented staring at the laughing female. "Well before we do anything else, we have to find a way to motivate her." Kaoru stated.

Mori held his chin in his hand and his eyes darkened. "Fancy tuna." That one sentence caused a chain reaction.

"Oh that's right. You didn't get the chance to eat any during last episode's party, did you?" Tamaki asked, eyes blank and grinning creepily. "Did you hear that? She's never eaten fancy tuna before, isn't that awful." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru. "Wow talk about a difficult childhood." Kaoru whispered back, Sam tightened her fists and had a irk mark on her head.

_'You think _THAT'S _a difficult childhood!'_ She growled in her head.

"If only Haru-chan could stay in the host club, she'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants." Honey talked to Usa-chan. "You know it's impolite to deny should a kind offer." Sam grinned evilly at Haruhi. If Sam was gonna get stuck in the host club, she was gonna drag Haruhi down with her.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi waved her hand dismissively and smiled nervously. "Don't be silly. Just because I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton, I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna." She laughed nervously. But everyone was smiling smugly.

"Am I really gonna get to try it?" She questioned, caving in to the bribe. The boys, minus Kyoya and Mori, cheered in triumph and Sam smirked in victory.

Soon enough, everyone got back to planning the operation, then almost in unison Sam and the twins had an idea and grinned evilly. Sam and the twins saw each other grinning. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam whispered and the twins nodded, all three of them had evil glints in their eyes.

"Hey boss!" Hikaru called out to Tamaki. "Yes Hikaru, what is it?" Tamaki asked. Hikaru pulled out a brown wig and gave it to Tamaki. He stared at the wig in confusion. "Wear the wig and pretend to be Haruhi at the exams. The girls won't tell the difference and Haruhi's secret will be safe." Sam explained to him.

Tamaki beamed with excitement. "Really?!" He yelled, smiling big. Behind her, Sam could hear the twins snickering and was trying her hardest not to laugh, for it would ruin the prank. "Yeah, the girls won't know it's you and they'll believe you're Haruhi instead." She confirmed it before dodging him, not wanting to get hugged by him.

* * *

(The next morning)

"We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students, please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building." A woman announced on the speakers as all students walked down the halls.

"So what's the deal with this formation A thing you guys were talking about?" Haruhi asked. "How are the physical exams performed here at Ouran anyway?" Sam asked curiously.

"It's no different then a physical exam you'd get at any other school." Hikaru stated smiling at them. "Yeah, why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich." Kaoru replied as he smiled back as well.

"You're right. I didn't think about it that way." Haruhi chuckled. The four of them had reached a room called 'School Infirmary Room #1'. Haruhi grabbed the door handles and opened the door to reveal a bright light before it dimmed down, revealing hundreds of doctors and nurses in two rows.

**"Welcome students!"** They greeted, smiling all together.

Haruhi and Sam froze, dumbfounded as wind flew by. "What... What is all this?" Haruhi asked confused and freaked out. "Just another physical exam." Hikaru told her as he and his brother walked in. "The usual." Kaoru stated.

"The usual?" Haruhi repeated, staring after them. "What'd you think would happen, Haruhi?" Sam patted her shoulder as he followed the brothers. "Rich people are anything but normal."

Haruhi finally walked in with a tired look. "Excuse me Hitachiin brothers, please follow me this way to have your height measured." A nurse politely asked the twins. **"Sure thing."** They obeyed and followed her. "Mr Hawkins. If you would please follow me, we'll start your exam shortly." Another nurse asked Sam politely. "Sure, whatever." Sam answered, sporting a bored, emotionless look as he followed her.

Haruhi stared at the three. "Mr Fujioka." She turned and saw a nurse next to her, who called her name. "I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon." The nurse smiled. "Okay?" Haruhi said, feeling a bit hesitant and unsure. The nurse gently grabbed Haruhi's wrist and pulled her forward. "Please come this way." Haruhi followed reluctantly and then saw something weird.

"Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctors?" "I don't know." Some girls whispered.

"Honey-senpai?! Mori-senpai?!" Haruhi gasped before they shh'ed her. She gave a blank look. "They're so obvious." Kyoya came up behind her. "I've got these two for backup just incase something happens." He explains. "But why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi asked. "They're just helping to set the mood." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Disguises make our operations feel like a real espionage mission." Haruhi gave a big 'huh?' expression in disbelief.

Soon Haruhi had heard a doctor compliment a student and checked it out. "Don't you think it's weird, that these doctors are all so jovial and nice?" Haruhi asked Kyoya. "They were chosen by the School's Chairman." He replied. "It may be a school but it's also a business. Therefore, he wants to keep the students happy. Afterall, most of the students that attend Ouran academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home. So this, is just a formality."

_'These damn rich people.'_ Haruhi thought before walking off with the nurse that came back for her. A scruffy looking doctor accidentally bumped into Kyoya. He apologized before walking off. "Huh?" Kyoya huffed out in confusion and blinked.

"Hitachiin brothers, would you please come with me? We're ready to do your chest measurements." The twins nurse asked them smiling. "Mr Hawkins, please follow me and we'll do your chest measurements." Sam and his nurse walked to the curtain area next to the twins.

"You can use the area behind this curtain to undress." A bunch of girls had crowded round, each and everyone with blushes. "You can undress in the area behind this curtain." Both nurses replied after another to the boys. The three looked at each other and smirked.

"Doesn't matter to me." Hikaru said, shrugging off his shirt and Kaoru followed. "We're not shy, who needs a curtain?" Kaoru asked, grinning. The girls squealed at the twins but then their attention went to Sam as he stated,

"Why should I be embarrassed? I've got nothing to hide." He slid off his shirt, showing off his six pack, muscled chest, broad shoulders and strong toned arms. The girls squealed even louder and some even fainted!

The girls fell in love with Sam's body but the boys in the area growled in jealously, either at Sam or their crushes staring at someone else, we'll never know.

Haruhi blinked as she stared at the crowd. "See Haruhi, a rather impressive turn out today. Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies." Kyoya explained. _'What's wrong with the girls at this school?'_ Haruhi thought in distress.

"I won't allow it ." Hikaru said. "It's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you Kaoru."

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked. "You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body." The boys embraced each other.

Sam grabbed a random girl's hand and luckily it was one of his guests. "Oh my, such tender and smooth hands. Perhaps maybe you'd enjoy to become my nurse instead, don't you think my dear?" He purred, placing one of the girl's hands on his chest then guiding it down to his abs. Her face turned cherry red and steam poured out of her ears before fainting, causing Sam to catch her.

The girls cheered at the scenes while Honey and Mori quickly grabbed Haruhi, pushing her into a tent. "Come on Haru-chan, this way!" Haruhi fell through the curtain and was caught by Tamaki, wrapping his arms around her. "I've been waiting for you, my princess."

Haruhi stumbled out of his grasp and fell down on her knees. "Tamaki-senpai?" She grunted. "You're so cute when you're surprised!" Tamaki commented, giddily as he knelt down. Haruhi looked at him in annoyance.

"Mr Fujioka, it's time for us to take your chest measurements. Once you've finished disrobing, would you please come with me?" The nurse from earlier asked from outside the curtain.

Tamaki stood up. "This is it. The inevitable moment has arrived." He smiled down at Haruhi. "You just stay back here and wait okay, Haruhi?"

"But what're you gonna do-?!" Tamaki placed a finger on her lips. "Don't you worry. I'll protect you." He whispered, smiling softly at her. "I promise I'll protect you, Haruhi." He promised and walked to the curtain.

"Mr Fujioka, are you ready to be measured now?" The nurse asked and a ton of girls were waiting in anticipation. "Yes." Tamaki drew the curtain open and he was wearing a brown wig. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He announced. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Wait, that's Tamaki." A girl noted. Tamaki started sweating nervously. "There's no denying it, that definitely Tamaki.", "Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?", "What's going on? Is he trying to be funny?" Various girls asked.

3, 2, 1...

Hikaru, Kaoru and Sam started laughing hysterically, hard enough to produce tears. "I can't believe he actually did it!" Hikaru gasped between his laughs. "They recognize him! I told you they'd see through it!" Kaoru cried out, slamming his fist on the ground. "He's an idiot to believe it would actually work!" Sam choked out holding his stomach, dying of laughter.

Tamaki was angry and embarrassed, he threw the wig off and grabbed Hikaru by the neck. "You jerks! You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me!" He screeched. "It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast!" Hikaru gasps out, holding his hands up in surrender.

Tamaki hid behind the curtain. "I'm sorry. They figured it out." He confessed, laughing nervously. Haruhi unleashed an angry death glare on him and he screamed in terror.

_'Just as I thought, Tamaki-senpai lives in his own carefree little world.'_ Haruhi thought, annoyed as she sighed.

Kyoya's hand touched her shoulder, getting her attention. "Haruhi, ready? I've went ahead and set up a different room for you and Sam, a specical boys clinic." He explained. "And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy."

"It turns out that the doctors here today, are all on staff at Kyoya-senpai's family's hospitals." Hikaru said. "Would've been nice if he said something to us earlier." Kaoru replied, him and his brother shrugging.

"I had to get my revenge too. I'm sorry but I don't think I'm supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise." Kyoya smirked. Not far away, Tamaki was eroding away, clearly upset about Haruhi being angry with him.

Haruhi and Sam walked together to the Special Boys' Clinic as Haruhi asked Sam why he was also going to the clinic. He said that although he's done his examination, he wanted to get his female body examed as well to make sure it's as healthy as the male one. You know female traits and all that.

Haruhi knocked on the door. "Come in." A woman answered. Haruhi opened the door. "Hello Mr Fujioka, Mr Hawkins. I've been made aware of both of your situations if you wouldn't mind, please disrobe for me over there." The private doctor instructed them.

"Sure." Haruhi nodded. "No problem." Sam replied before the two made their way to a curtain each.

**(Sam's POV:)**

As I stepped into the curtained area, I changed into my real form and took my top clothing off. I slipped on a sports bra I had shoved into my pockets earlier. I was folding up my clothes on a chair when I heard the curtain open. I turned back and saw a man come in.

"Excuse me-!?" I said before he put his hand over my mouth. "No it's not what you think! Please just keep quiet!" He said but I was getting scared and started having an attack, thinking he was gonna rape me. No! Not again!

"Sam-chan!" I heard Honey-senpai's voice. Then I saw Tamaki-senpai fly in. "TAMA-CHAANN KICK!" He kicked the man in the face, slamming him into a wall. Tamaki did a few flips before landing on his feet on the ground. "What's going on?!" I saw Haruhi come through one of the curtains. I blinked in surprise.

**"One,"** Hikaru and Kaoru said behind me. **"good looks that attract the public eye."** They glared at the man.

"Two," Kyoya said, stepping out from the shadows. That's not helping with the state I'm in. "more wealth than you can image."

"Three," Mori spoke. "Chivalry that will never be able to overlook." Honey spoke after him. "The hideous wickedness of this world." The way Honey spoke, so deep and dark, it freaked me out.

I felt something drape over my head and saw Hikaru without his blazer, I got behind him and grasped the back of his shirt. Tamaki stepped forward, placing Haruhi behind him, who had his shirt over her head.

"That's what makes up the Ouran host club." Tamaki stated. **"We're here! Watch out!"** Everyone but Kyoya shouted in unison.

The man whimpered and cried out, "Please don't hurt me!" He bowed to the ground. "Spare me my life!" Haruhi stared at him while I stayed behind Hikaru. I don't know why but right now, I somehow feel safer with the twins.

"I'm a doctor, I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over." He said. I sweatdropped. _'And it's suddenly his life story...really?'_ I thought.

"My name is Yabu." He started but Hikaru stopped him. "Did he say his name is Yabu?" He asked. "That's crazy. What a terrible name for a doctor." Kaoru criticized. **"Unless you're a quack."** The twins faced each other, making me chuckle at their comment. They looked back and smilied at me. Yabu explained that he was trying to find his daughter but he had gotten mistakened as a pervert. He managed to get Tamaki-senpai in tears with him.

"Doctor Yabu," Kyoya began. "I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public Highschool?" He asks Dr Yabu.

Yabu and Tamaki stopped crying and looked up at Kyoya curiously. "Yeah, that's right." He answered. "I figure that might be the case. This is Ouran _Academy_, a private institution." Kyoya explained. "Your daughter doesn't go to school here." Yabu's jaw dropped and he turned to stone.

"Man that's pretty sad. You don't even know which school your daughter goes too?" Hikaru said giving the man a dull look. "I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her. Not because of some stupid debt." Kaoru stated. I brought Hikaru's jacket from my head to my shoulders and smelt cologne coming off of it. I blink in surprise and felt my face heat up a bit.

"Wow Kyo-chan! I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school!" Honey exclaimed, staring up at Kyoya in awe. "Well there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor," Kyoya slightly paused for effect. "Would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy." Haruhi and I glared at him. We got in y'know!

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area?" Tamaki asked suddenly. "I'd like to help this man find his daughter." Mine, Haruhi's and Kyoya's eyes widened at the sudden question. "Whatever you say." Kyoya smiled and set out to complete the task.

Soon enough, Kyoya had a map and handed it to Tamaki, who in turn handed it to quickly thanked him and left. I stayed behind Hikaru as he left. I know now he's a harmless person but the memory from my past is still fresh and I feel better to be safe than sorry.

We all watched Yabu leave from the window. I was clutching onto Hikaru's sleeve for the time being. "Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asks unsure. "Afterall, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll wanna speak to him." Kaoru said.

"Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself." Tamaki stated as Haruhi and I look at him in surprise. "Hey by the way," Hikaru began. "Why did you look completely terrified at Yabu earlier?" He asked me. I tensed and ducked my head, a shadow over my eyes. "I'd... rather not say." I whispered, not wanting to relive that memory again.

"I'm sorry about this you guys, but could you please leave?" Haruhi asked, speaking up. It caused a great effect on the boys as they gasp in shock.

"Haruhi, are you still angry with me?" Tamaki asks, sounding like he was about to cry. "You're not thinking about quitting the host club, are you?!" Haruhi laughed. "Don't be stupid senpai, I've just gotta finish my physical exam. As a male student of course." She told him.

"And I've still got to finish mine too." I spoke up. "But let me explain, I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food." Haruhi stated. I nodded in agreement with her. "We're doing this to pay back our debt." I gave them a geniune smile while Haruhi did a closed-eye smile.

Tamaki blushed before tackling us but I jumped away and hid behind the twins. Tamaki didn't notice and the poor short haired brunette was smothered with his hug. "You're so cute! HARUHI! I can see right through you! I know you're just after that fancy tuna!" Tamaki squealed in happiness.

"Cut it out Senpai! No! Hey don't touch me there!" Haruhi yelled as Tamaki touched an inappropriate place. **"Red card!"** The twins cheered as they wrapped their arms around me, protecting me from Tamaki which I didn't mind. "Looks like Tamaki-senpai," Hikaru began. "Is the real pervert." Kaoru finished. "Who cares! Would you guys just get out of here!" Haruhi yelled at them and the boys left.

As Haruhi and I did our exams, my mind kept going back to why I hide behind Hikaru when I was scared of Yabu. Recently, I've been having random scenes in my head and all of them involve a younger me with identical ginger haired boys, who look similar to the twins I know now.

My mind's telling me it couldn't be them but my heart says it feels familiar when I compare the twins with my memories. Was I friends with the twins before I was kidnapped? If so, then why don't they remember me?

* * *

**Haruhi:** Hey Senpai, I heard a rumour there's another girl joining the host club. Is that true?

**Tamaki:** Don't act so surprised. I've heard she's actually Kyoya's fiancee.

**Sam:** Next time, 'Attack of the Lady Manager!'

**Tamaki:** The Ouran host club will be waiting for you.

**Everyone:** We'll see you then.


	6. Attack of the Lady Manager!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC but I do own my OC, please PM if you wish to use my OC.**

**AN: Remember, in school and during club hours Sam is a boy and after club or at home she is female. Got that? Well enjoy!**

* * *

_Miyabi: "I love_ _you_. _You're_ _all_ _I __can_ _think_ _about_. _Let's_ _spend the res__t_ _of_ _our_ _lives_ _together_, _j__ust_ _the_ _two_ _of_ _us."_

There were two options written on the screen.

_"I'm so happy, Miyabi-kun."_

_"I can't right now..."_

"Yes Miyabi, I'm so happy." A young girl whispered as she pressed the button on her controller. Her room was covered in pictures, dolls, action figures and other things of this Miyabi character.

"Excuse me miss." A voice spoke as they knocked on the door. "The master has returned home."

There was only silence. "Miss?" She asked again. She then opened the door.

"Renge." A male voice called and then he sighed. "You certainly love those video games don't you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Is that so wrong?" She said with no emotion, staring at the screen.

"Uh no, not at all. I am your father and I want you to feel free to live your life however you please. You know I'll let you do anything you like. I've always promised you that freedom."

"...Yeah."

A bit later, Renge got out of her room and sat down at a table with her father.

"Did your business trip in Japan go well?" Renge asked sipping a cup of tea. Outside the window stood the Eiffel Tower.

"I think so. I had a lovely dinner meeting with one of my clients while I was there." Her father said. "I made sure to get a photo. Take a look." He handed her the photo and she gasped. "They have a boy in highschool who's about the same age as you." She started to shake the photo in her hand.

"He's the one." She muttered. "I'M GONNA MARRY THE BOY IN THIS PHOTO!" She screamed as she slammed her hand on the table and showed him the picture. He sat there in shock. "Don't forget, you promised that I could do whatever I want father!" She said running around the house, quickly packing her things.

"But Renge-" Her father started while she laughed.

"I'm coming for you, my prince charming!" She squealed as she ran out of the house. A plane took off right outside their house and her father stood in complete shock.

"Renge!" He called before sighing.

"RENGE!" He screamed but it was too late.

* * *

"Oh Tamaki, my dearest Tamaki. Why are you so beautiful?"

"To catch your eye, even if it's just one second."

"Then why is your voice so very sweet and mellow?" Another girl asked. His smirk widened as he played with his hair.

"To set your nerves at ease, so that my true feelings might reach your heart." The other two gasped with blushing faces.

"Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?" The last one asked. He lifted his head, tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Because the sight of your beautiful smile, causes the fountain inside me to start overflowing." The girls sighed his name.

* * *

"Oh Sam~! You look so HOT in your kimono~!" The girls squealed in pleasure as they stared at Sam.

The kimono was slipping off of his left shoulder slightly, revealing his pale skin. Sam sat in his chair, holding his head in his hand.

"I'm glad you ladies like what you see." He gave a lazy smirk. "But there is one day I fear to come..." Sam trailed off staring into space.

"That you girls won't like me for who I am and you'll leave me all alone, missing the warm comfort every one of you bring each day." He ran his hand through his bangs in a sexy manner and gave them a (fake) teary eyed smile.

The girls blushed red and shook their heads. "**We would never leave you Sam! Please don't feel lonely!" **They yelled.

Sam's eyes brightened slightly. "It means so much to hear that from you my dears." He allowed a stary tear to slip from his eyes for added effect. And it works, the girls were cooing and being sympathetic. In his head, Sam chuckled sadly and humorously. If only they knew the truth they would think differently.

* * *

"It's adorable that you're wearing matching kimonos." A girl said.

"Our mother designed everything the hosts are wearing today." Hikaru said with a cat-like smile. "If you see something you like, we can take an order for you."

"Our grandmother even helped us put it on." Kaoru said.

"But you know the only one who'll be undressing you is me, Kaoru." Hikaru grabbed his brother's chin and leaned in close.

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me. In front of everybody."

"What a tender embrace." The girls squealed, blushing.

"They're up to that nonsense again." Haruhi said bitterly staring at the strange sight.

"Haruhi! You look so cute in your kimono."

"Almost like a girl!" Her guests beamed and she thanked them.

"Haruhi! You've booked another appointment. It seems you have a good steady flow of customers lately." Kyoya said. "Keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would so keep this up and you should be able to pay it off. Although the rental fee on that kimono you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at."

_'He's like a heartless tax collecter.' _She thought.

"I can't get over how great you look in that kimono. Are you planning to release any more picture books of the host club?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have anything planned at present ladies." Kyoya said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

Hikaru and Kaoru jumped and peeked over the screen walls. (sp?)

"But doesn't the host club make a lot of money-" Hikaru started.

"From the sale of promotional items?" Kaoru finished.

"That's true, but the items are poor quality." Kyoya turned to face them. "Those picture books were filled with nothing but amateur hidden camera shots. However if we want to create higher quality making products, I'm afraid we'd have to cut from the school's budget." He punched some numbers on a calculator and the twins looked at each and slowly backed away.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey called as he walked over.

"I don't know how but I lost one of my sandals." He started to cry as Haruhi walked over.

"But you were just wearing them weren't you?" She asked, bending to his eye level.

"Mitskuni." Mori said as he placed a sandal on his foot.

"Takashi?" Honey asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"I noticed that you dropped this." He said before being hugged by the crying Honey, who cried out his name.

"It seems tears are popular with the guests today. But how are they able to cry so easily?" Haruhi asked herself as she watched the scene, not noticing that she bumped into Kaoru. Something had fallen out of his sleeve and onto the ground. Eye drops.

"What's this?" She deadpanned as she picked it up.

"For your information it's common for a host to use eye drops." Kaoru said as the twins appeared right next to her.

"No woman can resist a man on the brink of tears." Hikaru said.

"The sad part is that it's true. I kinda feel bad for them that they fall for it so quickly." Sam said, walking up to the three. "And besides you two, that's cheating."

Hikaru wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and poked his cheek. "Aww, don't be such a party pooper."

Suddenly, Sam started crying slightly and sniffled. Hikaru looked at him in shock. Sam's guests saw him crying and ran to him asking what was wrong.

"Why do you have to be so mean? What did I ever do to you?" He asked Hikaru, who stared at him in shock and confusion. The girls ganged up on Hikaru telling him to stop being mean to Sam. Hikaru looked at Sam, who had a hand over his eyes and saw him glancing from the corner of his eye, smirking at the distressed twin. Hikaru glared at him.

"Before I forget, Haruhi this is for you." Kaoru said as he took a flower-shaped sweet out of his sleeve and placed it in her hands.

"It's for me?" Haruhi asked as she blushed.

**"Aren't you the cutest?" **They asked with a grin eating smile.

"I didn't know you liked sweets Haruhi." One of the guests said.

"Well, to be honest with you I don't, really." Haruhi started. "But you know, I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother." The guests were blushing as tears formed in their eyes. Sam stared at her, sadness and understandment flowing through his eyes as he remembered his own mother and father.

"How admirable of you!" Tamaki cried with tears in his eyes, popping up out of nowhere.

"Such devotion to your mother's memory, please Haruhi, take as many of these as you like." He said, handing her about five more of the flower-shaped sweets. The male hosts except Sam started to applaud.

"Let me guess, the tears are fake." Haruhi bluntly stated.

"How could you! My tears are always genuine Haruhi, being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mock of a true host. Tell me, do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?"

"You wish." She responded annoyed. It didn't faze him though.

"My romantic overtures don't seem to be reaching you for some reason. Perhaps I should add more panache to my character-" He trailed off as they both noticed something standing behind a pillar.

It was a girl in the Ouran school uniform with light brown hair and light brown eyes. Her cheeks were pink and half of her body was sticking out as she stared at all of them.

**"Looks like the host club has a brand new guest." **The twins said. They then got an idea as they both somehow teleported themselves over to her, holding roses.

"Come on in. What are you waiting for?" Kaoru asked.

"Watching from afar is no fun."Hikaru said smirking.

**"Please miss."** They said together in perfect unison. They pushed the roses closer to her face. She backed away slightly, making a quiet gasp.

"Stop that, how many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests." Tamaki said as he popped in front of them, also holding a rose. "Please, you don't have to be afraid my princess." He said as he lightly grabbed her chin. "I welcome you, to the Ouran Host Club." Her face got redder as she backed away, watching the rose in front of her face. She looked down at the ground as he moved even closer to her red face. She raised her hand and smacked him.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU'RE PHONY!" The girl screamed as her hand stayed in his cheek leaving him with a red mark. The hosts stared in shock at the new girl. He fell to the ground but then stood back up.

"W-What do you mean? I'm phony?" He asked in disbelief.

"Just like I said, YOU'RE PHONY! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the PRINCE CHARACTER OF THIS HOST CLUB! You shouldn't be spreading your love around like that you STUPID!" Sam had a hand slapped over his mouth, trying to contain his laughs as his shoulders shook violently. "You must be a dim-witted NARCISSIST! You're INCOMPETENT! You're a COMMONER! You're DISGUSTING!" The words stabbed him; literally; and he fell to the ground.

"He's created a new technique-" Hikaru said.

"The One Man Slow Motion." Kaoru said.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach as his laughs were heard throughout the club room.

"I don't suppose, you are-" Kyoya started causing everyone to look at him confused. The girl blushed and started to cry.

"It's you, KYOYA!" she screamed as she ran over to him, jumping on Tamaki's back and onto Kyoya, wrapping her arms around his waist. "How I've longed to meet you, my one and only, prince charming," she said as roses appeared behind them. That snapped Sam out of his laughing state but only put him in a shocked one instead.

* * *

"Fiance?" Hikaru asked in disbelief.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked in the same tone as his brother.

"Of course, my name is Renge Hoshakuji, and I will be transferring into Ouran Academy's, First Year Class A tomorrow." She said as she sat down on the huge couch.

"Why is Tamaki in the corner?" Sam asked.

"And why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked. Everyone staring at the blonde idiot as he was in a corner, as per usual.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy." Kaoru said.

"Whatever, why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?" Kyoya asked annoyed.

"Oh, this is a story of love at first sight." Range said dreamily. "I couldn't resist the way you adored those flowers in the garden when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten."

**"Is she serious?"** The twins commented with poker faces.

"Are we sure this is the same Kyoya-senpai?" Sam asked, finding it hard to believe he would do anything like that at all.

"Have you got the wrong person-" Haruhi started.

"No way! I could recognise my love anywhere. He's a gentle man who is kind to everyone and asks for nothing in return. He likes solitude but sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the popular dating sim from Uki-Doki Memorial! You're my very own Ichijo Miyabi!" The host club fell silent as she stayed in her position.

"Uki?" Haruhi questioned.

"Doki?" Honey asked.

"Memorial?" Sam uttered.

"OTAKU!" Tamaki screamed.

"OTAKU!?" Hikaru repeated.

"..." Mori grunted.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE!" Kaoru shouted.

"I get it now; you're in love with that character." Kyoya said. "You're projecting that love onto me, and somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this character also has glasses as well." He unconsciously adjusted his glasses. All of the other host members popped up, surrounding him.

"So, she made it up? You're not really her finance right?" Tamaki asked. Renge was running around the room, spouting nonsense.

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides, this is the first time I've even met the woman."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Sam asked annoyed.

"You never bothered to ask me." Everyone sighed.

"According to my research, I understand you're in charge of managing the club, is that true Kyoya?" Renge asked.

"That's right! Kyo-chan is our director." Honey said.

"You're the club's director? Isn't that perfect! Oh wow, I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business."

**"We don't advertise, we're just a host club." **The twins stated.

"I've made up my mind. From now on, I'm going to be the manager of this host club!" Renge stated and the twins sighed.

"Um, listen, Kyoya-" Tamaki started.

"Miss Hoshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So please be polite and try not to offend her, alright?" Kyoya interrupted.

"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you." She said smiling as she left the room, bringing great relief to Sam.

* * *

"I thought about it a lot last night, maybe having a female manager isn't such a bad idea." Tamaki said.

**"Why do you say that?" **The twins asked.

"It's fairly obvious, isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi and Sam. So they both have another girl friend, it will bring out the female within them. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi and Sam's own sense of femininity." Haruhi sighed and Sam grunted in annoyance.

"Well you can forget about 'accessing' my femininity 'cause there's no way I'm gonna be friends with that otaku." Sam blunted, rudely. Tamaki sighed.

"Fine then, now is our chance to help HARUHI get in touch with her feminine side. This is an important project men. She doesn't have any friends in class expect Sam and these two shady twins. That's not good enough for her!" He yelled, pointing at the mentioned three.

**"Like you have room to talk."** The twins said annoyed. Sam leaned over the couch in-between them chuckling. They looked at him and smirked.

"Hey everyone, you'll be happy to know that you're new manager Renge, has baked all of you some cookies." Renge said as she burst through the door. She held a bunch of cookies which were wrapped in a pink napkin. Tamaki gasped as he stood up.

"Isn't she ladylike? I'm so moved by your generosity."

"Hey, I didn't make these for you, you phony prince." She snided at him. Tamaki became depressed again and went into the corner.

"I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could." She said towards Kyoya. "And I already know what you're going to say."

_'Miyabi: Anything you make is going to be delicious, my dear.'_

"You're so sweet to me Kyoya!" Renge gushed.

"Wow, she wasn't kidding. These cookies really are burnt." Honey said with his mouth filled with cookies crumbs.

"Don't eat that Mitskuni, it's bad for you." Mori said as he walked over to him, worried about Honey's teeth.

Suddenly Renge froze in place, her blush disappeared. Her long brown hair turned into long brown snakes and her eyes turned red. She screamed at them as she chased them around the room.

Sam looked at Haruhi who had a couple of cookies in her hand. He grabbed one and bit into it, hating the taste.

"She needs to learn how to cook better." Sam muttered to Haruhi.

"They're not that bad at all. They've got a good flavour." Haruhi said. Sam stared at her like she had grown two heads. Haruhi grabbed two cookies and shoved the second one in Sam's mouth.

"Ignore the burnt part, just try it." He rolled his eyes, reluctantly eating the cookie anyway. The twins then got an idea.

"May I try?" Hikaru asked Haruhi as he bit half of the cookie that was still inside her mouth. Tamaki then gasped, staring at the scene.

"Uh oh, Sam you've got some crumbs on your face." Kaoru said as he then licked his face, Sam squirmed in response.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT THEY JUST DID?" Tamaki screamed. "HE TOOK A BITE OF THE COOKIE WHILE IT WAS STILL IN HER MOUTH! AND THEN THE OTHER ONE LICKED HIS FACE!"

"And now the first years have become closer than ever." Kyoya said while Tamaki was still yelling and screaming.

Sam rubbed his cheek in annoyance and glared at Kaoru. "Don't ever do that again. If you just told me, I would have wiped them off myself."

"And if you wanted to try one there's plenty here." Haruhi stated holding up the pink napkin full of cookies. The twins just grinned at them.

"That's not the way you're supposed to react! You have to stay strong and reject them and casually brush them to the side! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Tamaki yelled at them holding onto Haruhi's face.

"This is sexual harassment senpai." Haruhi said bluntly, looking to the side with a poker face.

"SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!? If that counts as sexual harassment, then those two are TWICE AS GUILTY! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" He yelled some more giving Sam a headache.

**"Calm down Boss, we're sorry."** The twins apologized in unison.

"Give it a rest you two, you're giving me a headache. And don't sexual harrass me and Haruhi again." Sam told them.

"Yeah you tell those bratty hooligans." Tamaki cheered.

"Shut up! You're not much better!" Sam yelled at him. He went in the corner. The twins didn't listen and wrapped their arms around Sam's waist causing Tamaki to have another spaz. Sam stood just stood there with a poker face.

Renge stared from the other side of the room.

"Renge-chan! Renge-chan!" Honey called. She looked down and saw the small blonde holding a pink cup. "Want some? It's milk." He said cutely.

"Luke warm." She muttered and Honey raised an eyebrow.

"EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, except for Kyoya, ALL OF YOUR CHARACTERS ARE LUKE WARM!" Renge screamed, pointing. "Each of you needs some sort of dark side, you understand? Girls are venerable to handsome young men who are troubled and men are venerable to women who need to be rescued. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the guests get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager, it is my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you!"

She pointed at Honey-senpai and he started to cry and wail.

"If you are cute inside and out then you are no different than a baby. Therefore, from now on you are the BABY FACED THUG!"

"And Mori-senpai, you're his childhood friend THE FLUNKIE!"

"The twins will be basketball players ENSLAVED IN THEIR OWN WORLD!" The two wondered what kind of drugs she was on.

"Haruhi, you're an honour student who's constantly being BULLIED!" Haruhi sighed, wondering what she was thinking.

"Sam, you're a athlete student who everyone loves but you don't get close to anyone because you are scared to become alone if they found out who you really are. THE MYSTRIOUS WANDERER!" Sam felt like lightning had directly hit him. _'How-?! She got it right off the bat! Who the hell is this chick?!'_

"And as for you Tamaki, you're the school's idol that's admired for their good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. THE LONELY PRINCE!"

"And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are, so try and stay as sweet and affectionate as ever." She said with her hands on her reddened cheeks.

"Thank you, I'm honoured." He said. Sam scoffed.

"The lonely prince? It's true! That title is perfect for me!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah right, she couldn't be further from the truth." Haruhi said.

"Come on Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru said.

"You've got to do something." Kaoru said.

"Why? The boss seems up for it." Kyoya said.

"How does this look Renge? Do these poses work, for a lonely prince?" Tamaki asked, making stupid and dramatic poses.

"Oh wow, you're pretty good at that Tamaki! But you know what would be even more effective, if you were standing in the rain."

* * *

The crowd went wild as the ball was passed. Hikaru had just received the ball and was dribbling down the court.

The girls in the crowd were going wild. He jumped and threw the ball. It landed straight through the net and the whistle blew.

The girls made high pitched screams of excitement as he ran down the court, celebrating.

"Get him a stretcher." He heard someone call. He stopped running and gasped when he saw something. His twin brother Kaoru, was lying on the ground, holding his leg in pain. Kaoru was lifted onto the stretcher and placed back on the ground.

"Kaoru." Hikaru muttered as he fell down to his knees.

"You've got to get back in the game Hikaru." A player said.

"Shut up!" Hikaru screamed as he pushed the man away.

"H-Hikaru." Kaoru muttered softly. "Listen to me, please don't worry. There's nothing you can do, you can't share my pain. You're not the one who got hurt." He said, holding his brother's cheek. "Now, go on."

Hikaru started to cry, grabbing his brother's hand that was resting on his cheek. The crowd was silent.

"I can't Kaoru! It hurts, it hurts Kaoru!" Hikaru cried.

_"Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. As long as we have each other, we can go on living." _Renge narrates.

"I'm sorry, but I'm envious. The way the two of you support each other like that." Tamaki said as the rain fell down on them.

"But Suoh-senpai." Hikaru started.

"How can you be envious of us? You're the school's idol." Kaoru said. Tamaki ran his hand through his wet blonde hair.

"An idol? Right. I hate that people all worship me for something so superficial as my appearance. I think it would be much better for me to be alone." Tamaki said.

_"It's hard to forget pain but it's even harder to remember the sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness." _She narrated.

Sam was walking through the school halls, everyone greeting him as he walked past. He only smiled in response. He reached the men's bathroom and saw it was empty inside. His face fell from happy to sad and tired. Sam took off his top uniform and stared at his back in the mirror. A huge scar from his right shoulder to his left hip stood out and a few smal ones were littered around it.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this? I just want a normal life!" He yelled and punched the mirror, shattering it into pieces as he now stared at the multiple reflections of himself.

Sam leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. He then dry sobbed into his hands.

_"One scarred heart, lives in the past. Scared of the pain and conflict of being alone forever." _Renge narrates.

"You can't run away forever." Honey said as he watched as Haruhi slumped down a tree, tired and out of breath. The two of them walked closer to him as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone that crosses me."

"Don't do it Mitskuni." Mori said. "You should have realised by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself." Honey frowned in annoyance.

"I didn't ask you for any advice. You want to put me on your knee again?" Honey asked bitterly as Haruhi gasped.

_"Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these hosts, or will it be something else."_

"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." He continued…

It then went quiet as Honey suddenly bursted into tears, jumping into Haruhi's arms. "I'm sorry Haru-chan! I can't do this anymore! WAH!"

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Renge screamed and the fake rain stopped. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU GOTTA STICK TO THE SCRIPT!" She held a pink script in her hands.

"But I can't!" Honey cried.

"Stop rolling camera-man!" He put his thumb up and stopped the recording.

Sam sighed as he walked onto the scene. He had his shirt back on and was drinking water from a bottle.

"How did we go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?" Hikaru asked as he and his brother sat on chairs.

"And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi asked as she walked over with a towel around her shoulders.

"Apparently, she flew them in from Hollywood." Kyoya said. "Don't you recognise the director? He directed the vampire movie, 'Millennial Snow'. It was the number one grossing box office movie in America last year."

_'Damn these rich people.' _Haruhi thought.

"And another thing, how come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher." Hikaru said annoyed and Kaoru agreed.

Sam did a spit take as he heard the conversation.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked, clueless.

**"If you don't know then nevermind."** The twins said. They smirked at Sam. **"Sam knows, don't you?"**

Sam blushed and looked away from them.

"Pitcher?" Haruhi mumbled to herself. "Trust me Haruhi, you do not want to know."

"I didn't know you could act Sam." Haruhi said and Sam glanced at her.

"I can?" He asked and Haruhi nodded smiling.

"I have no idea how you can cry on command, I could never be able to pull it off. How do you do it?" Sam sighed.

"Just think of something sad, or even depressing and that will turn on the water works." He answered. "But that wasn't crying. I've never been able to for a long time."

Haruhi got confused and was gonna ask what he meant but Hikaru interrupted her.

"Hey Sam, those make up artists did a pretty good job. Those scars on your back almost look real." He commented.

Sam tensed and forced out a reply. "Y-Yeah right, almost real." Haruhi heard something in his voice but couldn't recognize it in time as he immediately walked away.

Haruhi and the twins stared off in the direction Sam had run off to, in confusion.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called out as he ran over smiling. "So, how was I? Did you like my performance?" He started playing with his tie.

"It was pretty awesome. I'm surprised you were able to get into your character like that. You were really believable."

"I've discovered a darker side of myself. I think it might be a good idea to go explore it." Haruhi handed him a clean towel.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked and Tamaki stopped drying his hair. "Because I think you're fine just the way you are now senpai." She said. Tamaki stared at her and his cheeks blushed red.

"You do? Well, if you say so Haruhi." He muttered as he pushed his fingers together with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey Haruhi! You're on!" Renge screamed from the other side of the wall. Haruhi yelled back before she ran around the corner.

"Over here!" Renge yelled and Haruhi gasped as she saw two scary looking guys standing in front of her. "These two gentlemen have just agreed to make a special appearance in our film!"

"In your film?" The one on the right asked.

"What are you talking about?" The one of the left asked.

"After all, we're gonna need some tough guys for the big climax."

"That's when all of the club members come together to fight the real villains of their school. According to the script, these two are from a wealthy family. They bought their wealth from being a part of the Japanese Mafia! Don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice?"

"What's with this girl?"

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!"

"Wait a minute, Renge." Haruhi said nervously.

"Just come over here and wait for your queue."

"Let go of me." the red haired boy said as he was being dragged along by a very happy and enthusiastic Renge. "Hey, you think you can push me around! You don't even know me!"

Haruhi called out her name as Renge was pushed roughly, causing her to scream. Haruhi quickly ran behind her, shielding her from the impact of the wall behind them. The set equipment shook slightly before towards Haruhi and Renge.

Haruhi saw them and flinched. "Haruhi!" Someone shouted her name. She heard the impact of the equipment but didn't feel it. She looked behind her and saw Sam hovering above her, with the equipment on his back.

Renge opened her eyes and gasped as she turned around and saw a pain riddened Haruhi and Sam. "Are you okay?" She asked as Haruhi fell to the ground.

"That guy was right Renge." She said. "You can't do that. If you judge people by their appearance, you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside."

"I, I don't understand what you're saying." Renge muttered.

"What happened Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he and the twins ran around the corner. They gasped as Tamaki saw Haruhi turn her head, tears in her eyes and the twins saw Sam on his knees, stage equipment around him with tears in his eyes. But worst of all his back had traces of blood.

Tamaki's eyes darkened as he charged towards the red haired boy and grabbed him by his shirt, slamming him into the wall. And the twins pinned the other guy to the ground.

"So, which one of you jerks started this?" His voice was dark and completely serious. The other boy whimpered.

"Wait Suoh, Hitachiins, it's not what you think, that girl started it. She was giving us a hard time."

"They're telling the truth senpai. It wasn't their fault, they were provoked." Haruhi stated.

Sam rubbed his eyes. "Hikaru, Kaoru, let him go he's done nothing wrong." He told them.

The twins stared at him in disbelief. "Please?" They reluctantly complied and let him go. Once he and his friend were free, they ran away.

Hikaru and Kaoru ran to Sam and checked on him.

"Are you alright Sam?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, some dust went into my eyes." Sam said rubbing his eyes.

"But your back's bleeding Sam!" Kaoru exclaims pointing to his back. Sam just shrugged it off. "It's no big deal."

The twins stared at him in disbelief. How can he say that a wound on the back is nothing!

Hikaru grabbed Sam's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "What do you mean 'it's no big deal?' You're hurt Sam! Don't say it like it's nothing!" Sam stared back at him. "I'm saying it's not the worst thing that's happened to me."

Kaoru looked confused. "What do you mean by that?" Sam tensed as he realized his mistake. "It's nothing."

Kaoru shook his head. "It's not nothing Sam. Listen, we don't know why you keep pushing everyone away, but you can rely on us for help."

Hikaru nods his head in agreement. "Yeah. We're your friends Sam, you don't always have to be alone. You have us." He smiled at Sam.

Hikaru and Kaoru hugged Sam. **"Okay?" **Sam sat there in shock and awe as they hugged him. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the twins. "Okay." Sam whispered as he closed his eyes, smiling slightly and placed his head on their shoulders. No one noticed a tear escape Sam's eye.

"You... you... please tell me you got that camera-man!" Renge screamed as she was almost moved to tears, snapping the hugging trio out of their world to see Renge looking at the scene with Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Yes boss." The camera-man responded, his thumb in the air.

"Other than Haruhi's contact falling out that was an ideal final scene." She said, scrunching the script in her hand. "All it needs now is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya!"

SMASH!

Everyone turned around and saw the camera lens smashed into pieces, Kyoya holding a giant rock. The camera-man was in complete shock.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAMERA!?" He screamed.

"What? Is something wrong?" Renge asked.

"I am terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member, let alone two, in the act of violence." Kyoya said. "I think you've caused enough trouble around here Renge, please stop being such a pest."

Tears started falling down her face. "Pest?" She whispered to herself, not believing what he said. "But, you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate Kyoya! Why are you so different now?" She lowered her head, hair covering her face. The tears were falling more rapidly now.

"Because that's not the real Kyoya." Tamaki said.

Renge gasped as she turned around and looked at him. Her legs started to shake as she fell to her knees, her tears landing on the floor. Haruhi sighed, walking over to her smiling.

"Does it really matter?" She asked. "I mean, who cares if he's a little different than what you expected?" She bent down. "Take a good look at the person inside and get to know them little by little. It's a lot more fun that way." Renge hung her head low, she had stopped crying but her eyes were still saddened.

* * *

"I bought that video of the film you made." A girl said.

"I did too." Another girl said blushing at Tamaki.

"Same here." A young shy girl said.

"So did I!" The forth guest said and the hosts gasped.

"You did?" Tamaki asked, looking at all the guests around them.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!"

"I love the lonely prince!"

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru is so sweet!"

"And Sam's pained look made me want to cry!"

"I just loved Haruhi's potent expressions!"

"I wanna see Honey as a thug again!"

"Mori was defiantly amazing though!"

"I wanna see Sam's hot body again!"

"Don't you think his scars make him look more hot?" The girls continued squealing about Sam's body while said person looked disturbed and was slowly inching away from the group of girls.

"Kyoya." Tamaki stated, sounding annoyed.

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we already shot wasn't damaged." Kyoya smirked. "Though naturally, I did cut out those two violence scenes. Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job, but that's to be expected."

The twins looked at him. **"Is this what you meant by interesting?" **They and Tamaki sweatdropped.

"It's best we have as much money on the budget."

"And just when did he start calculating all of this?" Haruhi mumbled to herself. They then heard the sound of light footsteps.

"Good day everyone." She said and they all turned.

"Renge? But I thought you had gone back to France already." Tamaki said but she ignored him. She started to blush.

"I can't believe I didn't realise this sooner. It was so shilverous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people." Renge said as she grabbed Haruhi's hand and wrapped them together. "When you said it was fun to get to know the person little by little, you were talking about me!" She had light tears in her eyes.

"Uh yeah?" Haruhi questioned, Tamaki was having a spaz.

"Come on Haruhi, let's go back to my place and play some games together. I think it's time you got to know me better."

"What!?" Haruhi exclaimed as she was dragged by her arm.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai-" Hikaru started.

"Are you okay with that?" Kaoru finished.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Tamaki screamed, his teeth becoming jagged.

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have another female friend in the first place." Kyoya smirked.

"Yeah Tamaki!" Sam mocked. The twins laughed.

"Well yeah, another female companion, BUT NOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Come on Haruhi, let's go play together!" Renge said again as they reached towards the door. Haruhi groaned.

"NO WAIT! DON'T TAKE HARUHI FROM ME!" He ran out the door really quickly, rushing to catch up to them. He slammed the door behind him, leaving the rest of the hosts either in laughter, confusion or satisfaction.

* * *

**Hikaru:** I'm so sick of your face!

**Kaoru:** Your haircut's stupid!

**Hikaru:** Sex pixie!

**Kaoru:** Sicko!

**Tamaki:** What's going on? What's up with Hikaru and Kaoru?

**Haruhi:** Next time, 'The Twins Fight!'

**Tamaki:** The Ouran host club will be waiting for you.

**Everyone:** We'll see you then!


	7. The Twins Fight!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC but I do own my OC please PM if you wish to use my OC.**

**I'm too lazy to repeat the a.n. go to other chapters to remember it.**

* * *

_In a snowy playground, elementry students were playing and laughing with each other. But on a bench, sat two identical boys with ginger hair and golden eyes, holding each others hand as they stared at the other kids._

_"Hey do you wanna build a snowman with me?" A little girl asked as she walked up to the two._

_"Which one of us are you talking to?" One of the twins asked. "To both of you silly." The girl giggled. "There's nobody here named both of you." The other twin said._

_"Okay then, I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru." She said. **"Oh really. Which of us is Kaoru? And which of us is Hikaru? Can you tell?" **The twins questioned in unison. The girl walked away._

_Another girl with brown hair and brown eyes, was hiding behind a tree. She saw everything that happened. She was intrigued by the twins and how they didn't have anyone but themselves. Well, that was going to change._

_The girl mustered up her courage and walked up to the twins. "Umm..." She muttered. "Hikaru, Kaoru. Do you want to play with me?" The girl asked. **"Okay, but which of us is Kaoru? And which of us is Hikaru?" **The twins asked again. The girl's eyes held determination as she pointed to the right twin._

* * *

**"Let's all play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!"** The twins voices snapped Sam out of his daydream. Sam didn't have any customters today, so he decided to take out his sketchpad and listen to music, through the headphones wrapped around his neck. He looked in the twins direction and saw them wearing green paperboy hats.

The twins guests giggled and clapped.

**"So, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?"** The twins asked. "Well, it's hard to say." One of the girls said. "You're identical." Another girl agreed. **"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart but so far none have succeeded."** Hikaru and Kaoru smirked.

Haruhi walked past them, holding her textbooks. "That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of." The twins blinked and looked at her, placing their hands on their left hip. **"What? Have you got** **a problem with it Haruhi?"**

Haruhi looked back at them. "Not really. I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular." She said. Sam sighed and closed up his sketchpad. He stood up and walked over to Haruhi with his hands in his pockets. "Leave them be Haruhi." The twins smirked, thinking Sam had their side until,

"You can't blame them if they want to make up stupid games to satisfy their needs." Sam smirked, placing his arm around Haruhi's shoulder as the twins frowned.

**"That's not very nice."** They said annoyed, then Hikaru showed up on Haruhi's left side while Kaoru showed up on Sam's right side. "I'm disappointed." Hikaru began, resting his elbow on Haruhi's shoulder. "Apparently, you two don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club." Kaoru stated.

"Listen up!" Hikaru said, raising a finger. "Having a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship." He explained.

"And in our case because we're twins our relationship is taboo, and therefore more intriguing." Kaoru finished.

The twins came up to a girl in a chair. "And besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins, having two loves is better than one, don't you think?" Hikaru asked in a sultry voice as he grabbed the girl's chin. Kaoru took her chin from his brother, "It's a young woman's romantic fantasy." He whispered.

"Well, um...yeah, you're right. I can't take it!" The girl squealed as the other guests fangirled. The twins looked at Haruhi and Sam, smugly.

Running footsteps were heard, until Tamaki showed up, with a laptop in his hand, skidding to a stop. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" He yelled. The twins hummed in confusion.

"When I gave you control of the club's website, I did so on one condition, THAT YOU TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!" The twins only looked bored. "We take our job very seriously boss." Hikaru said. "In fact, last night we worked on it until dawn." Kaoru said, waving his hands.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create!?" Tamaki yelled, opening the laptop and showed a picture of Haruhi half naked, showing her back, while showing another of Sam, sleeping on a couch with his shirt left wide open. Haruhi blanched in shock and Sam blinked in surprise.

"You both look great Haru-chan! Sam-chan!" Honey gushed as he sat on Mori's shoulders, looking over the crowd of girls surrounding Tamaki, who was holding the laptop. Tamaki put the laptop down and went up to the twins.

"Tell me when." He growled and the twins grunted. "WHEN DID YOU TAKE NAKED PICTURES OF HARUHI AND SAM?!" An image of the twins bribing the girls with fancy tuna and sweets popped into his head and he knelt down, losing all colour.

"You bribed them, didn't you?!" He cried, tears in the corners of his eyes. **"You're imaging things."** The twins said in sync. "It obvious that the photos have been altered." Kaoru stated.

Tamaki turned his head and stared at the twins in shock. "They were photoshopped?" He asked.

"We did a pretty good job huh?' Hikaru asked with a smirk. "We've got some major Photoshopping talent." Kaoru finished.

"You idiots! That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame?!" Tamaki yelled at them.

But his mood quickly changed as he pulled out a magazine and flipped to a page with a pink dress on the mannequin. "But if you're going to do it anyway, can you Photoshop Haruhi into this idol photo-book?"

"Don't be ridiculous boss. Why don't you just-" Hikaru started. "Ask her if she'd wear an outfit like one of those." Kaoru finished.

"I never thought to ask her." He quickly moved over to Haruhi who was facing the wall, both embarrassed and humiliated. "What do you think of this, my dear?" He asked, holding a pink dress up to her back. "What are you doing with that dress?" Honey asked.

"Aw, he looks so handsome." One of the girls said, staring at the screen. "Yeah, he does. But I have to agree with Tamaki. I'd love to see what Haruhi would look like if he dressed as a girl."

"Oh, he's so cute. I'm sure he'd look great in whatever you put him in." Haruhi sighed, remembering the guests. She turned to Tamaki, giving him an evil glare. He instantly moved away, crying dramatically.

"Now cut it out." She said, addressing the twins. "No more making weird pictures of me, you got that? Just what do you guys take me for anyway?"

"And I don't want either of you two taking pictures of me when I'm asleep again." Sam told them in anger. "What do you take us for?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

**"Isn't that obvious? You're our toys."**

"As we were saying, in order to entertain in this otherwise boring life-" Hikaru started. "One must find himself stimulating toys." Kaoru finished.

"I am not your toy, okay?" Haruhi yelled, annoyed. "And neither am I. Got that!" Sam shouted, his jaw and fists clenched in anger.

"You want a toy?"

The four turned around and saw a big, brown door, a cloaked figure peeking through the crack. "Toys? Toys? If you like toys, then you should come visit my Black Magic Club. We've opened a market place that boasts black magic items all across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock."

Tamaki gasped as he turned around, shaking in fear. The cloaked figure held a candle in his hands. He moved his head through the crack in the door, a creepy smirk plastered onto his almost covered face. "If you visit us now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll. You can have Beelzenef as your free gift." He held up a cute, yellow, cat puppet, making its hands move.

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked. Sam shrugged in confusion.

**"Wait** **a second, has that door always been there?"** The twins asked.

Kyoya walked over, writing something down in his notebook. "Nekozawa-senpai likes to hide. He doesn't really care for brightly lit places." He said.

"Don't get involved with that guy Haruhi." Tamaki whispered into her ear, making her flinch. "The same goes for you too Sam." Sam yelled in shock as he jumped around, a shiver going down his spine.

"If you do, you'll end up being cursed."

"Do you have any basis for that?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. It happened during final exams at the end of the last school year. It's terrifying just to talk about it…On that fateful day, I stepped on that weird Nekozawa's cursed doll, Beelzenef. Then afterward, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering! I looked at the others around me for help, but then I realised I knew none of them! I was all alone in a different dimension!" Tamaki yelled, his eyes ghostly white as his fingers twitched in terror.

"Scary!" Honey cried. "Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi asked. "I seriously doubt any of that actually happened." Sam said, crossing his arms.

"That only happened because you were so scared that you accidentally walked in the beginners' Greek class and took their exam." Kyoya stated, writing in his notebook still.

"No, it was a curse! I know because three days later I woke up and my legs were as heavy as led! How do you explain that?!" Tamaki yelled at him.

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?" Kyoya once again explained.

"You shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Beelzenef the Curse Doll." Nekozawa said as he appeared right in front of Tamaki. "All you have to do is write down the name of someone you hate on his back. Then, that person is certain to come face to face with misfortune."

The twins looked at each other, smirking. "Wow, this guy really is dark. In more ways than one." Hikaru commented.

"Supposedly he hates bright lights." Kaoru said. "I wonder what he'll think of this." He turned on a torch in his hand, shining the bright light at Nekozawa, causing him and Tamaki to yell in fright.

"You murderers!" Nekozawa screamed as he ran out of the room. Everyone else looked at each other, confused. The twins shrugged.

"How on earth could you do such a thing? Obviously, the two of you don't know the true power of black magic!" Tamaki yelled, but the twins just walked away from him.

"Ugh, I'm so bored." Hikaru said, sitting down. "Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki gaped at them in shock before going in his emo corner.

**"Hey Haruhi, Sam! We've got** **a favour to ask you."** The twins said, raising their hands.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, sounding annoyed. "The next time we get a day off-" Hikaru started. "Can we come over to your place and hang out?" Kaoru asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked.

**"We're curious. We want to see where you live."** They popped up to them.

"No way." "Not happening." Haruhi and Sam denied immediately.

**"Aww, pretty please?"**

"No way. You guys are just gonna make fun of me." Haruhi stated.

**"No matter how much we beg you."**

**"No way."**

"I too have been thinking it's about time I pay my respects to our beloved Haruhi's family, as well as Sam's too." Tamaki said, whipping on the charm.

"No way in hell senpai." Haruhi deadpanned, causing him to retreat back to his corner.

**"We can settle this with** **a ****game. If you two can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your houses later tonight."** The twins said in unison. They moved around each other, but eventually went back to their original spots, trying to confuse them.

**"Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?"**

"This one's Kaoru." Haruhi said, pointing to the left.

"And this one's Hikaru." Sam said, pointing to the right.

**"Uh oh, you got it wrong."** The twins said smiling.

"No, we're right. You guys may look alike, but you're very different." Haruhi said. The twins stared at them in shock.

"Even though you two are identical twins, your souls are like snowflakes. They can never be identical, instead you are your own person. So just because you look the same, doesn't make you the same person." Sam said. The twins looked at them in shock, mostly Sam. That statement sounded exactly like someone years ago had said to them.

"How did you do that Haruhi?" A guest asked.

"Whenever they were those hats to cover up which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to work out which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru."

Sam frowned, looking over at the twins who were still in shock. He felt his heart start to ache, thinking of all the hardships they would have had to go through, thinking that they would never be told apart.

"How could you tell them apart Sam?" Another guest asked.

"It's kind of difficult to explain, but Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more mischievous than Kaoru." Haruhi said. "And Kaoru is kinder and more mature than his brother, despite him being younger." Sam stated.

Kaoru suddenly started to chuckle, which seemed very out-of-character. "Sorry Hikaru, I don't mean to laugh." He said right before he burst into laughter.

Hikaru glared. "Well, I don't see what's so funny. At least I speak my mind and don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the real troublemakers."

Kaoru stopped laughing, glaring at his brother. "Don't turn this on me Hikaru. After all, I'm the one who's going along with your selfish games."

"I may suggest them, but you're the one who really gets into them Kaoru. If you hate them so much, why don't you stop?"

"Because I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy but you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it, you're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"

Hikaru gasped and slightly blushed. Tamaki screamed in shock. All of a sudden, Sam felt a small pain in his chest confusing him greatly.

"You've got it all wrong Kaoru. Man, you're such a freaking idiot! If anything I'd say you're in love with Sam!" Hikaru yelled at him. Now it was Kaoru's turn to gasp in shock. This time, Sam felt a strange softness in his heart.

"There are some things in this world that must never be said!" Tamaki screamed as he continued to panic.

"Why would I fall for her? She looks like a Tanuki." Hikaru insulted Haruhi. "And I see you're not denying your love for Sam." He smirked.

"How dare you call her a racoon dog?! You're gonna pay for that!" Tamaki screamed before Kaoru could respond.

"Awesome. This is just perfect." Sam groaned, knowing who that was.

Renge entered the room through the floor, standing on a spinning pedestal. "Our beloved Haruhi is in the middle of a beautiful, yet pointed, 5 sided romantic relationship. Two of them being twins and another being the sexy red-eyed host. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!" Sam gagged at Renge, as she called him 'sexy'.

**"Butt out Otaku."** The twins said, rolling their eyes.

"You guys are mean! You shouldn't say stuff like that to your manager!" Renge whined as she cried.

"But Renge, I thought you were the one who liked Haruhi." Tamaki said. Renge's face brightened up at the mention of Haruhi.

"Oh, I still do. Though I don't mind Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side."

"I'm confused. I thought you decided to go back home to France, Renge." Haruhi said.

"Well, I was going to start up a Host Club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a Host Club just yet." Renge explained.

"Cut it out already!" Hikaru yelled. "You're the one who's always crawling into my bed at night. Talk about annoying!"

"I only do that because you look lonely. I wouldn't chose to sleep in your bed you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh yeah, well you're failing your foreign language class you big dummy!"

"The way your grind your teeth is deafening!"

"At least I don't toss and turn so much I fall out of bed!"

"Sex-Pixie!"

"Sicko!"

**"Your momma wears too much make-up! That's it! We're over!"** The host club stared in shock at them. What is going on?

* * *

The next day at school, Haruhi and Sam were in class, getting ready for the lesson. Sam was thinking back to how the twins were acting yesterday. Seeing them fight all of a sudden was strange and confusing.

"Good morning Haruhi! Sam!" Hikaru said as he walked through the classroom door, walking over to Haruhi's desk. Both looked up and found an interesting sight.

"Hikaru, what in the world happened to your hair? Why is it dyed pink?" Haruhi asked, staring at it. Sam gaped at him in shock and amusement. Hikaru had indeed dyed his hair flamingo pink.

"Cause pink suits me, don't you think it's cute?" Hikaru smirked. "From now on I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't want to be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life, ya know?"

Sam looked at the doorway and noticed someone else. It was Kaoru standing there, with light blue hair.

"Good morning Haruhi, Sam." He said, trying to sound polite.

Sam didn't know whether to compliment Kaoru's hair, blue being his favourite colour, laugh, drop in shock or all of the above. So he just sat there gawking at the twins.

"So, Kaoru's the blue twin?" Haruhi asked, noticing that Sam couldn't say anything due to shock.

"I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night, but I ended up having a nightmare." Kaoru said as Hikaru walked over to his desk next to Sam. "I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink. It was so garish and ridiculous looking that I woke up screaming." He laughed causing Hikaru to gain an irk mark in anger.

It was quiet as Kaoru sat down. Suddenly Kaoru was knocked off of his chair and crashed onto the ground. Hikaru had his leg stretched out before pulling it back, obviously making him the culprit. Kaoru sat on the ground for a second, staring at his brother for a moment, before he grabbed Hikaru's chair and pulled it down, sending Hikaru to the ground.

They stood up, glaring at each before they both lifted up their fallen chairs. Haruhi sighed as she watched the chairs flying over her head as she and Sam sat in the middle. They were chucking not only their chairs, not pretty much everything they could get their hands on. Chairs, desks, pictures, flowers, bags, Usa-chan and even Honey. Sam got irritated and put his headphones on, not able to anything but music, hoping this day could be over already.

* * *

They were in the cafeteria now, Sam had somehow gotten surprised by the architecture but remembered that this was a rich school, so it was expected to look like this. Right now, Haruhi and Sam were staring at the arguing twins.

**"I'll have the** **A Lunch."** The twins said in unison, standing in the cafeteria line. They glared at each other, hating that they had just spoken together.

**"No, give me the** **B Pasta**** and the** **D Salad.**** I'll take the ****F** **Capellini with** **a barberry duck! Make that a Foie**** Gras Parager Sauce. Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone?!"** They growled and glared at each other.

"Amazing, perfect unison even when fighting." Haruhi groaned.

"That just makes it all the more annoying." Sam deadpanned.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about. I can't believe the two of you are still fighting! You're a disgrace to the Host Club." Tamaki said as the rest of the Host Club walked in behind him.

"Ah, I love them." A girl said as she watched, blushing.

"I've never seen them together like this." Another girl said.

"What's going on around here?" A different boy asked.

"We've had enough of this. You are both to blame for this fight." Honey said, holding up a sign. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfzies on this cake. Kay?" He took out a cake with a strawberry on top from out of his pocket.

"But I want to have a piece too, so I guess were going to have to go thirdzies. Aw, we're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top though. What should we do?"

Sam had to admit that what Honey was doing was cute, but was not helping the situation one bit. The air around Hikaru and Kaoru grew tense as they were beyond annoyed. They looked like they were going to kill the poor third-year.

"Maybe I should just take it. After all, strawberries are my favourite. Oh right, I forgot to ask! Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?" Honey asked not reading the situation he had put himself in.

Mori walked over, picked him up and carried him away from the twins.

"You're just making it worse, leave them alone."

Tamaki finally noticed Haruhi next to him and perked up. "Oh Haruhi, I didn't expect to run into you here at the dining hall." Tamaki said. He seemed like a puppy dog who had just found his precious owner. By the time Tamaki had spoke to Haruhi, Sam had begun to walk away. He didn't want to get a bigger headache then he already has.

"I was worried about those two so I followed them here without even thinking. I always bring a boxed lunch and I was going to eat it in the classroom." Haruhi replied, looking down at the bento in her hands.

Tamaki then gasped, staring down at the box in her hands. A boxed lunch?

The Theatre of Tamaki's Mind: _"Here darling." Haruhi said, standing there with a pink_ _apron on, looking like_ _a cute girl. "Your boxed lunch._ _I_ _hope you're not too embarrassed, but_ _I decided to make it in a heart_ _shape for you._ I _love you~!"_

"I don't care if my boxed lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape! I will eat it!" Tamaki screamed, getting himself out of his delusion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent." Kyoya said, picking up his food from the cafeteria line.

"Hey Sam." Haruhi said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey. What do you have for lunch?" Sam asked as he was preparing to open his own bento. "Just my usual boxed lunch with yesterday's leftovers." Haruhi answered. Sam nodded.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Hikaru asked, walking over. Sam was about to open his mouth to say something but Haruhi cut him off. "Sure." She responded.

He noticed Haruhi's and Sam's dishes and stared at them in confusion.

"So, what's that? What'd you two bring for lunch?" He asked.

"Yesterday's leftovers." Haruhi responded. "And a rolled omelette."

"Just some rice balls, grilled mackerel and strawberry cheesecake." Sam answered.

"You wanna switch with me? I had to order something different than Kaoru so I ended up with stuff I don't really like." Hikaru said, grabbing Haruhi's box and switching before she could say anything.

"...That's fine with me." Haruhi said, rolling her eyes. Haruhi stared at her new food in awe. _'This is really magnificent. I've never tried anything like this before.'_

She took one bit and instantly fell into some kind of trance. Tamaki seemed to start crying with joy at the sight. Sam stared at Haruhi in shock. Was the food really that good?

"Delicious! It's delicious, isn't it Haruhi?" He asked. "I'm so glad you like it. I want you to eat like that every day." He suddenly got an idea as he ran over.

"Well played Hikaru, as your reward I'd like you trade you my lunch for your boxed lunch." Tamaki said holding a lunch tray.

"No way."

"C'mon, trade with me."

"Forget about it." The two of them argued back and forth.

"Hey Sam, can I sit here?" Kaoru asked, sitting down on Sam's right. Sam shrugged, he just wanted to eat his lunch. Kaoru noticed Sam eyeballing his own lunch. "How would you like to taste mine?"

"No thanks." Sam said, though he really did want to try some. He felt someone grab his chin and turn his face to see Kaoru. "Come on, try it. Say 'ahh'." Kaoru lifted a spoon of chocolate pudding.

Sam lightly blushed and opened his mouth, not really concentrating on the spoon. But on Kaoru instead. He noticed his eyes were the same colour as Hikaru, they looked michievous but also softer and kinder than his brother's. He stayed in a trance as the spoon moved closer until,

"Quit budding in. Get lost Kaoru." Hikaru had leaned over and took the spoon in his mouth instead, snapping Sam out of it. Sam blushed as he realised what he was doing.

Kaoru remained quite as he picked up a plate of custard on his tray. Kaoru threw it at his brother. Hikaru quickly grabbed Tamaki's tie and pulled him forward, his face getting covered in the yellow custard. Hikaru smirked at Kaoru as he moved Tamaki's face out of the way.

The two brothers then proceeded to chuck anything and everything at each other – yet again – including Honey. Mori rescued him, but ended up being chucked across the room in the process.

"I think I'm gonna eat in the classroom after all." Haruhi said, picking up her boxed lunch and walking out of the room.

Sam noticed Haruhi walking away. He quickly got up, grabbing his lunch and walked over to Haruhi. "Right behind you Haruhi." He said, still blushing but only faintly.

* * *

Tamaki sighed as he rested his head on the table. They were in the club room after hours, having a secret meeting without the twins' knowledge.

Kyoya was calculating something, Honey swinging his legs back and forth as he ate a piece of cake. Mori stood next to him, his arms crossed. Haruhi stared out the window while Sam listened to her music quietly.

"Looking at the numbers if this situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our "Brotherly Love" package. We're down one pair of loving brothers." Kyoya said. "Oh, Haruhi, Sam. I just want you to know that there's no reason for you to feel responsible, even though it was your tactless comments that started this whole feud with the twins in the first place. Right?"

_'Clearly he blames me for this.'_ Haruhi thought as she stared at the fake smile on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this. It's never happened before." Honey said, staring down at Usa-chan. Mori nodded, making a grunting noise as a yes.

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked.

"But why now?" Sam muttered.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since pre-school. We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But, I remember that the two of them always played together."

"Yeah, that's true." Tamaki said. "I mean, I've only known the twins since middle school, but they defiantly stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance expect each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then. But, when you stop to think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a little bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out."

_'I_ _didn't know they were like that._ _I guess I can relate to how they must have felt, being only by themselves. But at least they have each other to look out for them. Maybe this fight would help. It might help them understand each other a little better than they do now.'_ Sam thought, as she remembered her life before now.

_'Who knows? Maybe this is_ _a_ _turn for the better.'_ Haruhi thought. _'But, if this is really their first fight, they probably need someone to tell them when to give in and call it quits. And if they've_ never _fought before, would they even know how to make up?'_

* * *

The twins were, yet again, chucking things at each other. The end result included books, chairs, cupboards and many other strange items in a giant pile formed in the middle of the club room.

Somehow, Honey had ended up on top and was balancing on the giant junk pile.

"Don't you guys think maybe it's time to give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane." Tamaki said as he shook with frustration.

"What did you say? It's driving you insane?! You've got to be kidding me! How do you think I feel right now?" Hikaru asked. "Every time I look in the mirror I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you Kaoru. The truth is I hate your guts!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact, I hate you so much I got this; Beelzenef the Curse Doll!" Kaoru yelled, pulling out the wooden cat doll.

Tamaki screeched with terror and hid behind Sam.

"I'm going to complete the curse Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back. From this day forward, you are going to feel nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru started writing something on the back in permeant marker, and that's when Sam snapped.

She ran forward and punched the twins in the head. The twins yelled out in pain. "Will you guys knock it off already?!" She screamed at them and the both of them stopped.

Haruhi also yelled at them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You don't bring something like this into a petty fight!" She picked up the Beelzenef doll. The twins stared up at them, mostly Haruhi, with tears in their eyes. "You're both at fault here, but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess. Now apologise to each other! If you don't make up right now I'll never let you come over to mine or Sam's house! Have I made myself clear?!"

There was a moment of silence before the twins smirked.

**"So then what you're saying Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?"** They asked slyly, leaning against her shoulders. She looked at the back of the doll and realised something. The words written on the back were not Hikaru's name, but the word "blank". She screamed right before she went into the corner. Sam stood there, gaping in shock. The twins high-fived.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru." Hikaru said, grabbing his brother's face. "Even though I was just following your script, I said some awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother."

"Don't say that Hikaru! I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you."

"Oh Kaoru, I'll never let you go again."

"Oh Hikaru!" Kaoru cried as the twins did another one of their acts.

Everyone was turned blank white as they stared at them. Slowly but surely, the Beelzenef doll dropped and landed on the ground.

"You got to be kidding?! You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?!" Honey-senpai asked, shaking his arms around. Tamaki was lying on the ground, defeated.

**"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored."** They laughed.

_'They totally fooled me.'_ Haruhi thought.

_'Twins with too much time on their hands...'_

The twins stuck their tongues out, pulling down on their eyelids.

_'...Are the devil.'_ Tamaki thought.

Sam stared at them in shock, before a vicious emotion took over her body; rage.

The twins kept laughing but saw that everyone had a scared/terrified look on their faces. They raised a brow in confusion, before they felt shivers crawl down their backs. They sensed a presence behind them and glanced over their shoulders, only to regret what they saw.

Sam stood behind them with a dark menacing aura around her, as she stared at them with a calm, angry look, scaring everyone even more. The twins hugged each other as they trembled in fear.

Sam stared at them, and uttered, "Run." at them. They didn't need to be told twice as Hikaru and Kaoru booked it out of the club room. Sam immediately chased after them. "GET BACK HERE!" She screamed. The doors slammed shut as the others heard the twins screams and Sam's yelling. They stared at the doors shivering in fear.

* * *

It was the next day and luckily, for the hosts, Sam was no longer mad at the twins, much to their relief.

The guests cheered as they heard the news. The "Brotherly Love" package was now back on the market, much to the guests delight.

"I'm so glad they made up." One of the girls said.

**"Okay, it's time to play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'!"** The twins announced.

"I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru."

**"We have** **a** **winner!"**

The other girls applauded and the girl who 'won' blushed.

"So, are you two going to keep your wild hair colour, even though you've made up?" A different girl asked. "It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now."

"No it isn't." Haruhi said as she walked past. "Today the pink haired one is Kaoru-"

"And Hikaru is the blue haired one." Sam said, resting his arm on Haruhi's shoulder.

"You swapped colours for the day huh?" Haruhi asked as she smiled, turning around as she walked away.

"Nice try, but you're not fooling me." Sam crossed his arms, walking away. "Oh!" Sam glanced over his shoulder. "I hope you get rid of those silly colours. Personally, red hair suits you better." He smiled before walking off.

The twins watched as the two walked away, holding hands. Kaoru looked at his brother, then back at the two girls.

_'Do you realise what's happened Hikaru?'_ He asked. _'Until now, there were only two groups of people. Us and everyone else. But for the first time, another has_ _crossed into our world. And one of them has returned.'_ The twins remembered how Sam looked familiar. She was the first one to cross into their world at a young age.

* * *

_The little girl pointed to the right twin. "You are Kaoru." Then she pointed to the left twin. "And you are Hikaru." The twins stared at her in shock as their eyes glazed over. The girl noticed they were about to cry._

_"I'm sorry! P-Please don't cry!_ _I __didn't mean to make you upset!" She cried, waving her hands in front of her._

_But the twins were far from upset, they were happy. Happy that they had finally found someone who could tell them apart. From that day on, the three of them became best of friends. Then came that day..._

**Tamaki:** Rejoice, Haruhi. You're going to have an underclassman. Someone new wants to join the club.

**Haruhi:** But he's in elementary school.

**Tamaki:** I wonder what he'll be like all grown up.

**Haruhi and Sam:** Next time, "The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type!"

**Tamaki:** The Ouran host club will be waiting for you.

**Host club members:** We'll see you then.

* * *

**A.N. I am so sorry for taking so long. I had this chapter written down perfectly but it wouldn't let me upload it. So I have to copy and paste everything, and it took a ass-long time. **

**So please forgive me and I hope this chapter allows you to not kill me. *Runs while dodging thrown objects***


	8. Announcement

This is not an update people! I REPEAT this is not an update. I'm afraid I have to discontinue this story as some authors may understand that iinspiration becomes dulled over time. So I would to apologize to those who have liked this fanfic but this story has stopped. So sorry! I hope you forgive me! *Bows deeply*


End file.
